Faith from the heart
by HeirofSlytherin2004
Summary: This has to do with the scout's daughters...its kinda good and funny NOT that serious...
1. Default Chapter

Life After Death   
  
by: Thunder Goddes  
  
This is my second fanfic after Faith from the Heart and I would just like   
  
to say that, this has the Mini Scouts It is about Lily and Adam and a typical   
  
fanfic. Please read the following carefully, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT if you dont read  
  
this then you are going to get so confused  
  
MSailor Jupiter/ MJupiter Knight-- I wont use this because it just sounds weird   
  
and I dont like it.   
  
Sailro Jupiter/Jupiter Knight-- I will use this type because it looks better   
  
BUT THIS IS STILL REFERRING TO THE MSENSHI!!!!!!----PLEASE GET THIS CLEARD  
  
When I say Sailor Jupiter I am talking about Lily NOT Lita, atleast not in this   
  
story   
  
As always here are the chracters:  
  
Rini: age 20 Serena's Daughter Helios age 22 Rini's boyfriend   
  
Lily: age 16 Lita's daughter Adam:age 17 Lily's bf  
  
Mini: age 16 Mina's daughter Scott: age 17 mini's bf   
  
Sophia: age 16 Hotaru's Daughter Andy: age 17 Sophia's bf   
  
Jessica: age 16 Amy's daughter Brad: age 17 jessica's bf   
  
Megan: age 16 Ray's daughter Drew: age 17 Megan's bf  
  
AGAIN IN THIS FANFIC WHEN I SAY SAILOR VENUS OR SAILOR JUPITER I AM TALKING  
  
ABOUT MINI, MINA DAUGTHER AND LILY, LITA's DAUGHTER!!!  
  
Well, enough AN go read the story and enjoy!!!!  
  
e-mail me at SushmaV24@hotmail.com!!!   
  
Thanks,  
  
Ja ne!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/Jupiter Knight.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more info   
  
about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.This is my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to SushmaV24@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW I   
  
STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS FANFIC!   
  
Faith From the Heart   
  
Part I  
  
Sophia is at Lily's house both of them were supposed to meet the   
  
other girls in the Shinto Temple.   
  
Lily: come on Sophia!  
  
Sophia: coming!  
  
Sophia came out with a skyblue tangtop and shorts, indentical to what   
  
Lily was wearing except Lily's tangtop was light green. As they were   
  
walking to the temple they started to wonder what thier parents were   
  
going to tell them. It seemed important.  
  
Lily: I heard my parents say that it will change my whole life  
  
Sophia: you better not move!  
  
Lily: I don't think that's it.  
  
Sophia: I really hope my mom and dad don't have to go on another   
  
bussines trip  
  
Lily: No because, it won't change your life   
  
forever. When they got to the temple, they saw thier parents and   
  
Jessica, Rini, Megan, Helios and Mini.  
  
Megan: took you long enough to get here!  
  
Lily: calm down Megan  
  
Serena: We called you here to tell you a secret that is shared   
  
with no one except our selves, now Helios and Rini already know.  
  
Lita: the point is you guys aren't normal kids---  
  
Mini: Oh My God! do we have AIDS or something  
  
Amy: NO!!!! you guys have powers   
  
Lily: what kind of powers?  
  
Ray: Luna, why don't you explain?  
  
Luna: gladly Ray, see you kids have powers that you can use to   
  
protect this planet.   
  
Luna did a flip and five rings appeared  
  
Luna: First of all I'll explain to you Lily since you are   
  
looking like your going to faint. You have the power of   
  
Jupiter which means the power of thunder and lightning. you   
  
are indeed the most powerful inner scout. Now to use this   
  
power you have to hold your ring and say "Mini JupiterPower!!"  
  
Lily: Can I try it out?  
  
Luna: why not? go ahead   
  
Lily: "Mini Jupiter Power!!"  
  
Lily was wrapped with green ribbon and a mist of green light, when she was  
  
done she saw her posing familiar to what Sailor Jupiter did.  
  
Luna: perfect, now Mini your next. You have the power of love which is   
  
Venus. To use, your power you have to yell "Mini Venus Power"  
  
Mini: cool! its my name!... "Mini Venus Power!!!"   
  
She was surrounded with yellow stars and yellow light. After she was done   
  
she did a pose like Sailor Venus.  
  
Luna: Next, we have Sophia you have the power of darkness and psyhic.   
  
to you this power you have to yell "Mini Saturn Power!!"   
  
Sophia:"Mini Saturn Power!!"   
  
She was surrounded with black mist and purple ribbons.   
  
Luna: okay next Jessica you have the power of Mecrury,   
  
so basically you're the one who calculates everything the  
  
brains of the scouts.   
  
Jessica: let me guess I have to yell   
  
"Mini Mecrury Power!!!"   
  
Luna: I knew you were the smart one  
  
Jessica: that wasn't hard to figure out... "Mini Mecrury Power!!!"   
  
She was surrounded by water and a blue cool mist.   
  
Luna: Okay last but not least we have Megan who has the power of Fire.   
  
now to use this power--  
  
Megan: yea yea "Mini Mars Power!!!"   
  
Luna: y-yea how did you know that?   
  
Megan: Its kinda obvious! "Mini Mars Power!!"   
  
She was surrounded with fire rings, and fire.   
  
Ken: But you cannot tell anybody of these powers   
  
Chad: you do and we're busted!   
  
Luna: you guys all have a guardian cat.   
  
Megan: who is it?  
  
Luna: its my daughter, Daina!~   
  
Daina: hi scouts!!   
  
Lily: now what?  
  
Lita: Now we go home and you have to do your homework...   
  
Lily: Mom, please can I just go shopping?  
  
Mini: Yeah Mrs. Miyake can she?  
  
Lita: fine, but Daina has to go with you  
  
Lily: we're not 5 yrs old mom we can take care of ourselves!  
  
Rini: fine I'll come with you guys!!   
  
Lily: okay bye mom!  
  
Ken: Lita don't worry they're going to be fine.   
  
The six girls and Helios walked outside and started to walk toward the mall.  
  
Helios was holding Rini's hand and she had her head on his shoulder.   
  
Lily (whispering to Sophia): Don't they look cute together!  
  
Sophia (whispering back): yeah I wish I had a guy like that  
  
Mini: same  
  
Rini: what are you talking about?  
  
Mini: nothing   
  
Megan: well even if I ever fall in love I will never do anywork   
  
for him or even cook, if he wants food he can make it himself.   
  
Jessica: well I am too busy to fall in love.   
  
Lily: I wish I had a guy like Helios!  
  
Rini: okay we're here!, now we will met you back here after 3 hours, okay?  
  
Sophia: cool, lets go!  
  
Lily: where should we go?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile somewhere where no man ever stepped lived a evil queen   
  
who hates love and has never been loved. She was Queen Emerlad   
  
Queen Emerlad: good so on little scouts have fun and relax  
  
while you can. youma #1 step up   
  
youma1: yes queen  
  
Queen Emerlad: Go and have a little fun with the scouts and   
  
bring me back the diamond crystal!!   
  
youma1: yes master!   
  
The youma stepped into a black portal and dissapered.   
  
Queen Emerlad: I was so close to get the diamond, but the   
  
stupid scouts kept me away once I have the crystal I will kill   
  
the scouts along with thier daughters.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Back where the scouts were:  
  
Lily: wow! look at the new store that just opened, lets go in!  
  
Sophia: wait.... my ring is blinking   
  
Mini: yea mine too   
  
Jessica: wait lets press this button  
  
When Jessica pressed the button Rini came on the screen   
  
Lily: cool let me try   
  
Rini: guys, I feel negative energy I don't think   
  
its safe here stay there me and Helios are going to pick you   
  
up, okay?  
  
Sophia: yea, okay  
  
Rini: stay there, bye  
  
The girls are standing in front of the coffee shop.  
  
After a few minutes Lily felt a tap on her shoulder When   
  
she turned around she saw a disguisting face with blood everywhere.   
  
Lily: i am 5 second away from yelling  
  
Mini: 1!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: What the hell is that?  
  
Jessica: I think we should transform   
  
Megan: Lets go!! hurry people how slow can you get?!!  
  
Lily: how does it go again?.... "Mini Jupiter Power!!"   
  
Sophia: "Mini....Saturn Power"  
  
Mini: oh yea! my name rules! "Mini Venus Power!!"   
  
Jessica: "Mini Mecrury Power"  
  
Megan: "Mini Mars Power!!"   
  
youma1: hahahahaha, do you think you can actually defeat me?!   
  
Megan: Why like its hard?  
  
youma1: spike cannon!!   
  
A arrow of spikes came out heading for the scouts!  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: "Moon Tiara Magic!!"   
  
When they looked up they saw Sailor Mini Moon, they knew it   
  
was Rini and she was riding on a unicorn horse.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: you better leave them alone! doyou want a   
  
peice of me!  
  
youma1: you cannot defeat me!  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: you are already dead! you have blood everywhere!!  
  
Mini Jupiter: wait can we help?  
  
Mini Moon: no! you guys stay back you didn't go into training yet!  
  
Mini Saturn: but--  
  
Mini Moon: stay back!!  
  
Mini Moon: Helios, ready?  
  
Helios (telapathically): Yes, lets go!  
  
Mini Moon: "Mini moon blast!"  
  
A beam of moon's ray headed for the youma1 which  
  
wasn't paying ANY attention.   
  
youma1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!   
  
They all transformed back   
  
Rini: yes!! Oh yea I rule!  
  
Megan: Rini, why don't you stop bragging  
  
Rini: Why you jealous?  
  
Megan: Shut up!  
  
Lily: Anyway... I think we need to have a scout meeting  
  
Jessica: Your right, can we call Serena?  
  
Mini: Yea, does anybody have 35 cents?  
  
Rini: We don't need money we can use our rings.  
  
Jessica: Oh yea..   
  
Rini dialed Serena's number into a small Mini computer and after a   
  
few minutes Serena's face came on the screen.  
  
Serena: Yea, what's up?  
  
Rini: We just had a negaverse attack, I think we need a scout meeting   
  
Serena: Okay meet us at the Temple in 20 minutes  
  
Rini: Okay, bye  
  
They walked out of the mall. And headed for Ray's temple.   
  
Sophia: That monster was disgusting!  
  
Megan: If all of our monsters are like that, I am not gonna fight.  
  
Lily: Ah! you scared?  
  
Megan: Shut up! jeez I was just joking!  
  
The Negaverse:   
  
Emerlad: well well, I under estimated the scouts i guess I need a real   
  
general... General Diamond! come forth   
  
Diamond: yes my queen   
  
Emerlad: I am putting you ahead of this whole operation I hope I will see  
  
good results  
  
Diamond: yes queen   
  
Emerlad: do you have a plan?  
  
Diamond: yes but I like to put my plan in motion, I like suprises  
  
Emerlad: very well  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Lily: I wonder who is behind this whole negaverse thing  
  
Rini: don't worry we have been through this before {talking to   
  
Helios through the mind}but....   
  
Helios: but what?  
  
Rini: when I was defeating the monster it seemed way stronger than  
  
Beryal's monters  
  
Helios: what are you saying.  
  
Rini: I am saying this is one queen who I think will get what she wants.  
  
Helios: I'll protect you, don't worry.  
  
Rini: It's not that, I think that the little scouts can't handle this  
  
Helios: well we will talk to thier parents about this  
  
Helios held Rini's hand and signaling her that everything will be okay.  
  
The seven of them started walking toward the sunset and expecting the   
  
unexcepted and hoping they will bring peace forever~~  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
CAN THE MINI SCOUTS FIGHT? WHAT ABOUT THE MINI KNGIHTS?   
  
IS EMERLAD REALLY GOING TO TAKE OVER? WHAT IS DIAMOND'S   
  
PLAN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPOSIDE OF FAITH FROM THE HEART....  
  
Sailor Moon and all the other scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi. Ken/Jupiter Knight belongs to Lady jupiter   
  
But all the other chracters in this story belong to me~~~ 


	3. Chapter Two

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.Thisis my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to SushmaV24@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
Faith from the Heart   
  
Part II   
  
Megan: Would you guys hurry up, we're going to be   
  
late for our meeting! and my mom's going to kill me if she   
  
finds out that we have been shopping!  
  
Lily: chill Meg I am done, its Mini who always shops till   
  
she drops!  
  
Mini: okay I am done, would you guys calm down!  
  
Sophia: everybody's done so lets go to the temple!  
  
The girls ran out of the shop and raced to the temple,no matter   
  
how much they tried they couldn't beat Lily.   
  
Lily: I win!!  
  
Megan: whatever lets go and hurry!  
  
They ran up the staris and when they go there they saw thier parents, and   
  
Rini and Helios who didn't look that happy.  
  
Andrew: Mini where have you been we have been waiting for almost three  
  
hours!  
  
Mini: sorry dad!  
  
Lily(snickering): hahahaha  
  
Lita: I was just about ask you the same thing Lily!  
  
Lily: sorry, mom.....we were just hanging out! hehehe!  
  
Brett: come on stop fooling around we have to discuss about the new   
  
evil  
  
Luna: Brett's right everyone settle down---  
  
Daina: mother if you don't mind can I try this out since this is my   
  
job now?  
  
Luna:....OH! don't mind me go ahead   
  
Daina: Okay scouts, I was looking at the main control panel to see   
  
where the dark moon is going to strike and I got a high reading around...  
  
Mina: Daina, are you okay?  
  
Ray: Yea you don't look so good  
  
Megan (mummbling): cat got her tongue  
  
Ray: what was that Megan!?  
  
Megan: oh I mean, are you okay?   
  
Daina: yes I am fine its just I found the mega high reading around   
  
California  
  
Lily: wow that's not in this neiborhood  
  
Daina: well its your job I guess you guys have to go there  
  
Hotaru: are you serious?  
  
Rini: aweasone!  
  
Helios: hey, maybe I can actually get a tan  
  
Daina: yes but we are going there on bussines there only?  
  
Mini: yea I understand, OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO GET A TAN!  
  
Greg: when are we leaving? I mean we have to leave early people   
  
can get hurt, there if the negaverse already got there   
  
Amy: its better not be on Tuesday I have my finals   
  
Mina: Amy, your married and your a doctor you can calm down and rest now!  
  
Amy: but I have to go to the medical school to learn about the new   
  
medicine  
  
Daina: we are leaving tomorrow  
  
Lily: you serious?  
  
Daina: yes, since we're already here is it okay if we can spend the night here?  
  
Ray: sure   
  
Chad: no problem   
  
Luna: okay why don't you guys get your things and meet back here  
  
All: okay!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Emerald: well well arent our little scouts having a little   
  
fun well two can play that game.... Diamond I hope you made  
  
up the plan.   
  
Diamond: like I told you my queen I like to keep my plans to myself  
  
and suprise people with them  
  
Emerlad: fine now I hope you have a little suprises in California  
  
Diamond: Yes my Queen these scouts are toast  
  
Emerlad: that's what I like to hear!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The scouts are all packed up and are now walking back to Ray's house with   
  
thier parents and Rini and Helios   
  
Lily: wow I can't wait till we go to california   
  
Jessica: I can't wait, I heard they have the best book stores there!  
  
Sophia: bookstores! that's what your interested in!   
  
Lily: i am intersted in the hot guys there  
  
Sophia: same   
  
Mini: me too not some.... BOOKS!  
  
Lily: I can't wait to train I need to know how to use these powers   
  
Greg: go easy on yourself you'll learn it   
  
Amy: i know its okay dont worry  
  
Ken: and if you make any mistakes we will be there every step of the way  
  
When they got to the temple:  
  
Megan: hi!  
  
Lily: hey meg!  
  
Mini: oh my god only about 18 hours I can't wait!!!  
  
Mina: calm down okay   
  
Ray: well now what   
  
Lita: now we go to sleep Lily  
  
Lily: what!?  
  
Lita: you heard me the plane is going to be early tomorrow   
  
Megan: your mom's right I am going to sleep  
  
Lily: fine  
  
They all went to bed immedaitly waiting for tomorrow to come....  
  
Lita: LILY GET UP!! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE PLANE!!!  
  
Lily: what time is it?  
  
Megan: it doesn't matter get up we're going to miss the dam plane  
  
Ray: watch your language   
  
Lily quickly got up and took a small shower and changed into white shorts  
  
and a green top   
  
Daina: okay are we all ready?  
  
Sophia: wait   
  
She ran into Megan's room and took a bunch of comics and came back out  
  
Sophia: NOW we're ready  
  
Megan (grumbling): took you long enough   
  
They all raced to the airports and showed them the 6 passes they got from  
  
Luna.   
  
Lita: oh no not again!  
  
Lily: oh yea mom I forgot your scared of planes!  
  
Ken: its gonna be okay I am here  
  
Lita: I don't care what you say but I still will panic until I lay my  
  
foot on the ground  
  
All of them got in and Lily ended up next to Sophia and Mini next to megan   
  
and Jessica next to Amy to go over some homework. Lita was next to ken,   
  
hotaru next to Masanori, Mina next to Andrew and Rini and Helios   
  
Hotaru: are you okay Lita?  
  
Lita: i am fine just a little drowzy   
  
Ken: she'll be okay when the plane is on the air  
  
Mina: Lita come on you can do this   
  
Andrew: nothing is going to happen  
  
Pilot: we're taking off in 5...4...3...2...1!!!!!! take off  
  
The plane safely made it into the sky  
  
Lily: how many hours is this plane?  
  
Jessica: about 12  
  
Lily: 12 hours! what am i supposed to do for 12 hours  
  
Sophia: I know this is so boring   
  
Soon Lita calmed down and slept on Ken's shoulder  
  
Serena: amy how long is this plane?  
  
Amy: uh... 2 more hours   
  
Darien: Ken wanna play cards?  
  
Ken: sure  
  
Ken: I win!  
  
Darien: do you know how to play?  
  
Ken: yea   
  
As Ken and darien were arguing the piolt said on the microphone: WE ARE   
  
LANDING IN 3 MINUTES PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS! Lita woke up as the   
  
polit said that   
  
Lita: finally!   
  
The plane landed safely and all of them got off  
  
Lita: fresh air!  
  
They went to check into thier hotel near the beach in LA. They went into the   
  
hotel and checked in.   
  
Lita: what room?  
  
Ray: how about one for each family and then Rini and Helios can share   
  
one   
  
Rini: okay  
  
They went into thier room and quickly got into bed and selpt for hours and   
  
hours because of the time difference.......  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile..... (in diamond's lair):   
  
Diamond: haha!!! those scout are soo pathetic scouts, Desolater come   
  
forth   
  
Desolater: yes master!  
  
Diamond: destory them!  
  
Desolater: yes master   
  
Diamond: perfect after I get the crystal I will rule the kingdom not  
  
that pathetic Emerald   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Sophia opened her eyes very slowly and found her friends staring at her   
  
Lily: finally!!! PLEASE HURRY WE'RE GOING DOWN TO THE BEACH!!   
  
When Sophia heard that she quickly got up and got dressed up in her bathing   
  
suit took a shower and got ready  
  
Rini: come on hurry!  
  
Helios: FINALLY A HOT TAN!  
  
Rini: hahahahahaha!!!  
  
The girls got down to the beach and looked at the beautiful ocean.   
  
Rini: well you better have fun today because after this, we have to   
  
train  
  
Sophia: your joking right   
  
Rini: nope  
  
Lily, Sophia, Mini and Megan ran to the water and jumped in!  
  
Lily: oh my god! it feels so good to be back in the water   
  
Mini: might as well enjoy it while I can   
  
She dived in the water and started swiminng away.  
  
After about one hour in the water everyone started to get out to go and   
  
get tanned   
  
Lily: finally I can get a decent tan  
  
helios: i already did and I like it   
  
Jessica: Moby Dick is such a good book  
  
Mini: Moby what?  
  
Jessica: its a story about these sailor and they--  
  
Megan: blah blah blah who cares  
  
Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine....   
  
after a few minutes a huge shadow was over Lily  
  
Lily: yo, move I am trying to get a tan here!  
  
Desolater: sorry party's canceled, you better run girls because I am aftern you  
  
Lily: wait that sound like a neagaverse monster  
  
Desolater send out 3 huge spikes which the girls managed to dodge  
  
Megan: what do you think, it sound like it because it is a negaverse   
  
monster!!  
  
Rini: okay everyone transform.... Moon crystal Power!!!  
  
Mini: Mini Venus Power!!  
  
lily: Mini Jupiter Power   
  
Megan: Mini Mars Power!!  
  
Jessica: Mini Mecrury Power!!!  
  
Desolater: this should be intersting   
  
Helios tansforms into Pegasus   
  
Rini: look you better leave or you will have to face us!  
  
Desolater: i am soo scared! hahahaha!!  
  
He sent a huge fishing net that trapped Rini and Helios  
  
Helios {talking through the mind to Rini}: what now?  
  
Rini: I am going to try to contact the scouts but its going to take  
  
some time because I don't have the communiter, but I think I can send them   
  
a signal that can tell them there is nega energy here  
  
Helios: looks like we have no choice but what about the little scouts  
  
Rini: oh my god! I forgot   
  
Desolater: hahahahaha! this is too easy  
  
Lily(whispering to Sophia): how are we going to use our powers  
  
Sophia: no clue   
  
Lily: you stupid monster we can fight you any time!   
  
Desolater: fine just try   
  
Lily suddenly felt something push through her hand it was a thunderbolt  
  
Lily: take this!   
  
She threw the bolt at the monster but it didn't have any damage   
  
Jessica: how did you do that?  
  
Mini Jupiter: i don't know I wanted to get this monster so bad   
  
Desolater recoverd from the weak attack and sent about a ray of arrows at them!  
  
Rini: NO!!! watch out!!   
  
Helios now transformed back into human form.  
  
Little scouts: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
A arrow hit Lily on her shoulder  
  
Mini jupiter: owww!!!!!   
  
As the Desolater was about to use his other arrows a flash of black light   
  
surrounded them. Then as they looked up they saw five masked guys....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
WHO ARE THESE MASKED GUYS AND WHY ARE THEY HELPING OUT IS THERE A CATCH   
  
TO THIS? AND WHY AREN'T THIER PARENTS HERE YET? IS LILY'S ARM GOING TO BE   
  
OKAY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPOSIDE OF FAITH FROM THE HEART...... 


	4. Chapter Three

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.Thisis my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to SushmaV24@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
Faith From the Heart  
  
Part III  
  
Recap: the scouts were fighting desolater and these four masked guys came   
  
to thier aid.....  
  
The black light stayed there until all the arrows dissapered  
  
Mini Jupiter: who are you?  
  
???: I am MJupiter Knight  
  
????: I am MSaturn Knight  
  
???: MMars Knight  
  
????: MMecrury Knight  
  
????: MVenus Knight  
  
Mini Jupiter just noticed her arm, it now started to bleed. She clutched her  
  
arm.  
  
Mini Saturn: are you okay?  
  
Mini jupiter: my hand its bleeding   
  
Mini saturn: I can fix it  
  
Mini Saturn touched Mini Jupiters hand and then the cut dissapered.  
  
MJupiter: thanks!  
  
MSaturn: no problem   
  
Desolater: awwww!! isn't that cute the wittle   
  
scouts are helping each other out!....pathetic!  
  
He was about to send a huge nega blast when Mini Moon and Helios managed   
  
to get out of.   
  
Mini Moon: that's it your toast  
  
MJupiter Knight: I'll take care of this  
  
he flew up in the air and ended up right in front of the monster  
  
MJupiter Knight: rot in hell  
  
He took out his sword and sliced the monster in half  
  
Desolater: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! well atleast I have your parents!!!!!  
  
with that the monster dissapered. The scouts turned around to see the   
  
mysterious guys.   
  
Mini Jupiter: so... why are you here?   
  
MJupiter Knight: if you think we're on your side your wrong we are here   
  
for the Diamond crystal  
  
MMecrury: why?  
  
MVenus Knight: we need it because we need to know who we are....  
  
forget it we each had a dream of a princess and her beggin   
  
us to set her free. So we think if we set her free we might know   
  
who we are.   
  
MMars: why don't you join our team?  
  
MMars Knight: we don't trust you and I am not going to fight with girls   
  
MMars: you little piece of..  
  
MJupiter: calm down Mini Mars  
  
MJupiter: why don't you work with us we'll help you find it?  
  
MJupiter Knight: we don't need your little help!  
  
With that the Knights flew off after they were gone the little scouts  
  
transformed back  
  
Rini: girls, didn't you hear desolater they have your parents   
  
Jessica: WHAT?!  
  
Rini: that's why I couldn't reach them   
  
A tear rolled down Lily's cheeck   
  
Lily: {snif}{snif} now what?  
  
Rini: now we look into this and try to get your parents back   
  
Lily: you know what I can't deal with this!  
  
Rini: I know its hard   
  
Jessica: it is.... I miss my mom   
  
Rini: well the best thing we can do now is just rest and the answer   
  
will come to us  
  
Mini: what's up with these Knight dudes they are so annoying   
  
Megan: I know what's up with them thinking that we can't fight!  
  
Rini: oh yes I forgot, we start training tomorrow   
  
Lily: dam!  
  
Helios: calm down, its not as bad as you think   
  
They went upstartis and fell asleep quickly except for Rini and Helios they  
  
were staying up to try to figure out how they are going to slove this   
  
Rini: how are we going to slove this?  
  
Helios: we will think of something   
  
Rini: like I said I don't think we can do this, without mom and dad and   
  
the other scouts I don't know how we're going to defeat this new dark  
  
moon and that means that we have to stay here longer. They even took   
  
Luna and Daina!   
  
Rini: do you want anything to drink?  
  
Helios: sure  
  
Rini: green tea okay?  
  
Helios: that's fine   
  
Rini went into the kitchen to prepare the tea  
  
Rini: what about the money we can't stay in this hotel forever  
  
Helios: I heard Luna say we can stay as long as we want but only until   
  
we're done with the fighting   
  
Rini: good.  
  
Helios: but what about the little ones, don't they need to go to school   
  
Rini: your right they do   
  
Helios: I'll enrole them tomorrow   
  
Rini: good  
  
She came back with two cups of tea and handed one to Helios.  
  
Helios: thanks   
  
After Helios drank his tea he streached out his wings and sheltered Rini.  
  
Helios: it's going to be okay  
  
he placed his lips on hers.  
  
Rini: thanks   
  
Helios: anytime.... you should get some rest   
  
Rini fell asleep knowing she was safe.  
  
  
  
The next day Rini was trying to explain to them that they had to go to   
  
school here  
  
Megan: WHAT!? how are we supposed to go to school when our parents are   
  
captured the stupid knight people won't leave us alone!  
  
Rini: look i don't care what you guys say, you guys are leaving in   
  
about one hour so better get ready, oh yea by the way the people here   
  
are kind of pushy so I wouldn't open my big mouth   
  
Mini: i don't wanna go can't we just--  
  
Lily: guys!! we have no choice   
  
Mini: calm down fine I'll go   
  
The girls went into thier rooms to decide what to wear. Lily wore a   
  
bellbottom and a white tangtop,her jacket that said "BOYS LIE".   
  
Sophia wore a bellbottom and a haltertop. Mini wore a pair of white shorts  
  
and a yellow shirt. Megan wore all red a red hat, shorts and shirt.   
  
Jessica wore a blue dress.   
  
Rini: okay I am going to drop you guys of at the school and try to   
  
look for some clues and after school we train.   
  
Lily(mummble): perfect  
  
Rini drove them to school, as she was driving no one said anything until   
  
they got to the school  
  
Rini: have a nice day  
  
Jessica: we will bye   
  
Rini: bye   
  
As they walked into the school every step seemed to make them more nervous.  
  
Teacher: are you the new students?  
  
Mini: yes   
  
Teacher: here are your schedule cards... welcome to South Park middle   
  
School   
  
Sophia: thank you  
  
Jessica: look we have all of our classes together   
  
Lily: great lets go   
  
they walked into thier first and saw over 50 students staring at them.  
  
Mrs.Sullivan: who are you?  
  
Megan: we're the new students   
  
mrs.Sullivan: Oh yes! of course come right his way so i can introduce  
  
to all of you to the class. Introduce yourself.  
  
Megan: hey I am Megan, all i can say is you don't wanna get me mad.  
  
????: like anyone would want to   
  
megan: you wanna peice of me?  
  
Mrs.Sullivan: Kristy that's enough  
  
Lily: I am lily and I like to play lacrosse   
  
Sophia: hi I am Sophia and I like to play soccer  
  
Mini: I love to shop and flirt!  
  
Jessica: I am jessica and I like to read.  
  
Mrs.Sull1ivan: well I think we need a few people to show them around the   
  
school uh... lets see Adam, Andy, Brad, Scott and Drew I would like you   
  
guys to show this girls to thier classes today since you have the same   
  
schedule   
  
Adam: no prob   
  
Mrs.Sullivan: okay then go and sit   
  
Lily had to sit next to Adam, Sophia next to Andy, Mini next to Scott, Megan  
  
next to Drew and jessica next to Brad. The teacher started talking   
  
Mrs.Sullivan: please take out your books and turn to page 33   
  
Lily took a good look at Adam she couldn't stop looking at him, he had   
  
blond-brown hair and his deep brown eyes.He also had a hot tan  
  
Adam noticed Lily looking at him.  
  
Adam: what?  
  
Lily: nothing  
  
Sophia was trying to listen to Mrs.Sullivan but she can't stop noticing   
  
Andy. He had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Andy couldn't help noticing  
  
Sophia glancing at him a few times.  
  
Andy: are you okay?  
  
Sophia: yea I am fine   
  
Megan hated sitting next to Drew who always looks at her.  
  
She looked at his sandy brown hair and his green blue eyes,   
  
he looked so innocent. But she could tell he was looking at   
  
her most of the time.  
  
Megan: do you have a staring problem or something?  
  
Drew: no, but it looks like you do.  
  
Megan-wow, i guess looks aren't everything  
  
Brad noticed that Jessica doesn't talk very much and is very obssesd with   
  
her work. He noticed her light brownish red hair.   
  
Jessica-I know I am supposed to do my work but I hate to do work when   
  
a person is looking at you...  
  
she noticed his jet black hair and black eyes.   
  
Jessica: its very hard to work when people are looking at you  
  
Brad: sorry   
  
Mini was not even listening to Mrs.Sullivan she was too busy looking at   
  
Scott who had blond hair and dark blue eyes.   
  
Scott: Can you stop looking at me?!  
  
Mini: get a life! never mind why am I wasting my time  
  
The bell rang. The girls noticed that everyone started to pack up.  
  
Adam: lets see our next class is karate, I am best in that class  
  
Lily: not if I can help it   
  
Adam (whispering to Andy): her first day and she thinks she is the top  
  
chick.  
  
Mini, Scott, Adam, Lily, Brad, Jessica, Megan and Drew started to walk through  
  
the halls to the gym.   
  
Kristy: hahahaha! showing the little girls around the school?   
  
Adam(sarcasticaly: yeah, our luck  
  
Kristy: So how is it to hang out with these losers?  
  
Andy: worse than death   
  
Megan: do you need hearing aid?   
  
Kristy: no why?  
  
Megan: because I am pretty sure I said I dont like to get angry.  
  
Kristy: what are you going to do? call your mommy!  
  
Megan: what I sould have done a long time ago  
  
She pushed Kristy into the lockers   
  
Megan: I am sorry was that you? come on girls we don't need these LOSERS  
  
help!  
  
They seperated from the guys and went thier seperate ways. The next class  
  
was gym. They learned that they had to change thier clothes so they   
  
got thier uniforms and went into the karate room to meet thier new   
  
teacher Mr.Young.   
  
Mr.Young: okay class we have new students with us today Megan, Lily,  
  
Mini, Sophia and Jessica.   
  
Adam: okay can we start now?  
  
Mr.Young: okay then I would like you to get into groups of one girl and   
  
a guy so we can practice our fighting   
  
Megan: this should be intersting  
  
Adam: I am your partner Lily. I want to see if you can actually fight.  
  
Lily: oh I'll be glad to embrases you   
  
Okay now that we're in groups I am coming over to each group to see what   
  
you guys can do.   
  
Sophia: this should be easy   
  
Andy: you wish  
  
Mr.Young: okay our first two fighters Lily and Adam   
  
Adam: I am going to beat you so bad and then--  
  
Before he could finish Lily landed a punch on his face.  
  
Lily: anyway...  
  
Adam kicked her but she dodged it. And then landed a huge kick in his stomach  
  
Adam: owww!  
  
Mr.Young: well our new champion is Lily   
  
Lily: for you Information I can fight  
  
Mr.Young: okay our next to fighters are Sophia and Andy   
  
Andy: this should be easy   
  
Sophia: I know for me  
  
Mr.Young: Ready...  
  
Sophia: any last words   
  
Mr.Young: set....   
  
Andy: no what about you?  
  
Mr.Young: GO!!   
  
Sophia immediatly kicked him, but that didnt hurt him that bad.   
  
Sophia: there is your answer.  
  
Andy: bad answer  
  
He landed a punch on Sophia's face but Sophia quickly ducked and hit him   
  
in the stomach  
  
Mr.Young: wow! we're out of time but we will finish this tomorrow   
  
Megan: I can't wait   
  
Drew: i can   
  
Megan: yeah I know waiting to lose   
  
Drew: loser  
  
Megan: go to hell!  
  
Lily, Mini, Megan, Sophia and Jessica went back to their lockers.   
  
Sophia: I hate those guys they are so dam annoying!  
  
Lily: I know I am like in hell already first my parents are like taken   
  
away and two miss Senorita snotty Kristy is really getting on my nerves!   
  
and third I get all this shit from adam!! I am soo happy its a half day  
  
They walked outside the school to find Kristy and the guys talking about   
  
something.  
  
Kristy: Hi, are you wating for your wittle mommy and daddy.  
  
Megan: alright that's it, you wanna fight?  
  
Lily: come on leave them alone, we shouldn't hurt them real bad.  
  
Adam: afraid I'll kick your butt.   
  
Lily: yea you can try like you did in gym and LOST!   
  
Sophia: yea Andy, you fought real good.  
  
Andy: shutup   
  
Jessica: look if we can just all calm down....  
  
Mini: you are not leaving me out of this   
  
Scott: mind your own business, weirdo  
  
Mini: are you talking to me?  
  
Scott: I don't see any other weirdo's around here  
  
Mini: then why don't you look in the mirror   
  
Lily: come on adam I want to kick your butt, again.  
  
Adam: just try   
  
Drew: come Megan lets see how your gonna lose tomorrow   
  
megan: why you little peice of--  
  
before Megan could finish they heard a honk of a horn.  
  
Rini: is there a problem here?  
  
Lily: no   
  
Rini: good lets go  
  
The girls got into her car.  
  
Megan: GO TO HELL KRISTY!!!!  
  
Megan yelled before they drove off.  
  
Kristy: I don't need to, all I need to do is look at you!!  
  
Adam: wow I think Lily likes me   
  
Andy: you wish...  
  
Drew: I like Megan she's a hot devil   
  
Andy: I actually felt like losing today....NOT!!   
  
Jessica: i knew it would end like this  
  
Lily: I wish my mom and dad were here.....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Diamond: well, the little scouts are going to school and it had been   
  
such a bad day. i need to find out who these Knight's are so I can use  
  
them as bait......Madusa come forth!!!!!!  
  
Madusa: yes master   
  
Diamond: I want you to find these "Knights" and capture them for me.  
  
Madusa: Due to all respect Diamond, I have noticed that the scouts   
  
and the cape boys don't get along   
  
Diamond: excatly, we first find out thier identities and then we   
  
make them fall in love blah blah blah... you get the point?  
  
Madusa: yes..... I am going to run into the database computer   
  
and fine out who these lover boys are................ hehehehehe  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Mini: I would say that was the worst day of my life.   
  
Rini: I am guessing you didn't have a good day  
  
Megan: is it that obvious?  
  
Rini: you guys tired?  
  
Sophia: you have no idea   
  
Rini: too bad lets go and train  
  
Lily: WHAT?!!  
  
Rini: look if you want your parents back you have to do this.  
  
Mini: okay, if we were going to do this which I totally doubt, this isnt   
  
exactly the place to do this.  
  
Rini: Your right so we train in the time portal.  
  
Megan: meaning??  
  
Rini: my grandmother the queen invented this portal so scouts can train   
  
in it, we will train for three days  
  
Jessica: in case you forgot we have school   
  
Rini: I know, three days in the portal is like one hour in the real time   
  
Mini: cool  
  
Megan: what are we waiting for? lets go!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In the Park:  
  
Andy: so, any other negaverse attacks lately?  
  
Brad: No not really  
  
Adam: wow, you guys remember the chicks that stoped us from killing the  
  
monster and getting the crystal.  
  
Drew: your point??  
  
Adam: maybe we should join them  
  
Drew: no. hell no your are not going to make me work with a buch of losers  
  
and chicks, they can't fight!  
  
Brad: that's what you think? what if they go into the portal like we   
  
did.  
  
Drew: hero do you think the little dolls can fight?  
  
Hero: depends, if they use the portal a lot. Infact you guys hadn't had   
  
a workout in days  
  
Adam: thanks, Drew now we have go into the freakin portal!  
  
Drew: well....uh.... scared I'll kick your butt   
  
Adam: you know you can't so shutup   
  
Andy: stop complaining and lets go!  
  
They transformed and then stepped into the portal, little did they know   
  
it is not vacant.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Megan: so this is the portal, huh?  
  
Rini: this is it?  
  
Jessica: how many people can fit in here  
  
Rini: 24  
  
Helios: That's a lot  
  
Rini: now lets transform   
  
They transformed and then started to look around.  
  
MMars: so, where do we fight   
  
Mini Moon: actually, I know you hate to do this but you have to fight each  
  
other.  
  
MSaturn: why?  
  
Mini Moon: we don't have enimes or other batch of fighters like now.  
  
????: will we work?  
  
When the scouts turned around they saw the Knights.  
  
MMars: no   
  
MMars Knight: like I thought, scared  
  
MMars: okay that's it--  
  
MMecrury: stop MMars, I think we should get along even though we dont   
  
get along we still are aming for the same goal so lets all be happy and   
  
get along.  
  
MJupiter: she's right  
  
MJupiter Knight: like Mars said, a whole buch of losers who can't fight!  
  
MJupiter:...... all right lets kick thier butt!  
  
MMars: yea I know  
  
MMars Knight: bring it on!  
  
Hero: stop it! here you take half of the court and we will take the   
  
other half.  
  
MMars: fine, but they better stay out of the way.  
  
MMars Knight: be glad to babe   
  
MMars: It against the law to call me that!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MMars Knight: hahaha! not in my rules  
  
He winked at her  
  
MMars: I think I am going to be sick  
  
They went thier seperate ways and started training. The girls sat down while   
  
Rini and Helios were explaining to them what to do.  
  
Mini Moon: Okay first you have to concentrate on your target, lets see  
  
She took out a target board.  
  
Mini Moon: okay then you have to bring your power up to hands, you have   
  
to feel your blood rushing and then you hit the target, okay lets start   
  
practicing.   
  
Each of the scouts got a target, and then were trying out thier power.  
  
Mini Moon (whispering): okay, if they do anything to you or make fun   
  
of you just ignore them, okay?  
  
All(except Knights): fine  
  
MJupiter was trying to remember how she got the lightning rods then a   
  
thunderbolt appeared on the arm.   
  
Mini Moon: perfect now, just concentrate on it and make it bigger and  
  
stronger.   
  
With that she left... but all of them were unarware someone was wathing them.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Diamond: perfect.....  
  
Madusa: how do you suppose we catch them?   
  
Diamond: I decided to start out with a little attacks by your friends and  
  
if they beat that, we strike..... Did you get the identites?  
  
Madusa: yes for one of them his name is Andy and he goes to the same   
  
school as the little brats  
  
Diamond: perfect the others must be close by..... Keep going Madusa and   
  
pepare ten youma's to attack.  
  
Madusa: okay  
  
Diamond: I can't wait to be king.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
After about three hours and thirty minutes.  
  
MJupiter: okay I am sick of this look at them they can fight!!  
  
They all turned and saw the Knights who were fighting each other.  
  
MJupiter Knight: we could teach you??  
  
MMars Knight: what the hell? I am not going to teach some chick how  
  
to fight.... that is screwd  
  
MJupiter Knight: would you shutup and listen..... meet us back here   
  
tomorrow evening at the park.   
  
He winked at MJupiter  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?? IS THERE A LITTLE ROMANCE BETWEEN MJUPITER AND   
  
MJUPITER KNIGHT?? WHEN WILL THE YOUMA'S STRIKE?? WILL MMARS KNIGHT EVER  
  
ACCEPT THE CHICKS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPOSIDE OF FAITH FROM THE HEART   
  
Sailor Moon and all the other scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi. Jupiter Knight belongs to Lady jupiter   
  
But all the other chracters in this story belong to me~~~ 


	5. Chapter Four

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.Thisis my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to coolgirl5656@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
AN: THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL WRITE THE DIALOUGES LIKE THIS "blah blah"   
  
INSTEAD OF LILY: "blah blah" OKAY GOOD ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL ME   
  
AT COOLGIRL5656@HOTMAIL.COM AND I KNOW THIS STORY IS ALL HAPPY  
  
BUT BELIEVE ME IT IS GOING TO GET SAD AND I AM GOING TO START   
  
CONCENTRATING ON LILY OKAY THEN HAPPY READING! *^^*~  
  
Faith From the Heart  
  
Part IV  
  
Lily: come on you guys we're going to be late for school!!  
  
Sophia: COMING!!  
  
Lily: bye Rini, Helios!!  
  
Others: BYE!!  
  
Rini& Helios: bye   
  
They were walking to school  
  
Lily: I think I am in love   
  
Megan: not again!  
  
Lily: seriously I can't wait to see him this evening I am   
  
in love with MJupiter Kni--  
  
Suddenly Adam, Drew, Scott and Andy poped out of the bushes   
  
in thier skateboards while Brad came walking out with a book.  
  
Adam: hey Li, talking about me   
  
Lily: First of all, I am not "Li" and second of all no I was talking   
  
about a guy way better looking than you!  
  
Drew: Meg I would just like to say you are one hot girl!  
  
Megan: okay that's it!!   
  
Megan was about to slap him again but he held her hand in midair she was  
  
about to slap him with her other hand but he caught that too, and then he came   
  
close to her face.  
  
Drew (whispering): like i said before, I like you   
  
He winked at her and planted a small kiss on her cheeck  
  
Megan: uh...  
  
Drew: speachless, most girls are when they see me.  
  
Adam: well, anyway!!!  
  
Drew: oh, sorry were you going to say something?  
  
Adam: yea, see you later Li  
  
Lily: I HATE HIM!! i am in love with MJupiter Knight   
  
Megan: I hate MMars Knight I think I like Drew  
  
Mini: you think?? girl you are in deep love!!  
  
Megan: hehehe!!  
  
Lily: give me a break!  
  
Megan: jealous like I thought  
  
Lily: of Drew? give me a break! that little--  
  
Megan: watch it!!  
  
Lily: I still think he is playing because he barley knows you!  
  
Megan: so?  
  
Lily: your hope less  
  
Jessica: this is bad I am only like three chapters ahead!!  
  
Mini: give me break!  
  
Lily: calm down your just like your mom!  
  
Mini: okay listen, I hate scott  
  
Megan: who asked?  
  
Mini: i am just saying  
  
Megan: okay  
  
They reached the school where they had to seperate to go to each others   
  
locker.   
  
Mini: now lets see locker #345   
  
Scott: its two lockers away from mine   
  
Mini(sarcasticlly): lucky me   
  
Scott was igonoring what Mini said: it was pretty funny what Drew did to   
  
Megan huh?  
  
Mini: how is that funny?  
  
Scott: oh, sorry I guess you don't know Drew   
  
Mini: maybe I don't know him because I AM NEW!  
  
Scott: I am sorry, he makes fun of girls, he has an ego and he doesn't  
  
mean what he says   
  
Mini: so your saying that loser is making fun of my friend  
  
Scott: that him, funny huh?  
  
Mini: hehe no! tell your stupid little friend to leave her alone! and if   
  
you think this is funny you leave too   
  
Scott: its not like that--  
  
Mini: go away!  
  
She turned around and started walking away   
  
Scott- this is not good  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Diamond: okay Madusa, strike when they meet in the park. any more   
  
identites?  
  
Madusa: okay sir, yea we have one more his name is Adam and he is   
  
Andy's friend  
  
Diamond: just like I thought, oh yes bring out the parents  
  
Madusa: yes   
  
The demon went to the cell room and brought out the scouts   
  
Diamond: well well well, guess what your daughters are in love   
  
Ray: Megan in love yea right?   
  
Diamond: don't believe me look at this   
  
He showed them a picture of drew kissing Meg  
  
Ray: what is going on?  
  
Diamond: you'll find out soon   
  
Lita: no we want to know now   
  
hotaru: you better leave our daughters alone!  
  
Serena: Rini is going to kill you!  
  
Diamond: OKAY madusa put them back!  
  
Madusa: yes  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Scott: Drew?  
  
Drew: yea?  
  
Scott: you know Mini   
  
Drew: the blondie?  
  
Scott: yea   
  
Drew: what about her?  
  
Scott: she knows that you were joking about Meg  
  
Drew: your point?  
  
Adam: I know who cares they are sore losers anywhy?  
  
Andy: your worried about them! hahahaha!  
  
Scott: no-  
  
Drew: forget her   
  
Brad: wait so you were just joking on her?  
  
Drew: yea  
  
Brad: that is so mean!  
  
Drew: shutup Brad, mr. "Oh my god I am only five chapters ahead" The   
  
only reason your with us is because, your one of the Knight   
  
Adam: guys, its going to be evening soon  
  
Scott: so?  
  
Adam: we have to meet the mini scouts in the park  
  
Drew: your right....... that MMars is so hot   
  
Brad: what about Meg? You are like so mean!!  
  
Drew: I am not even going to answer that question  
  
Andy: Okay, lets get this over with  
  
Adam: MJupiter Knight Power  
  
Drew: MMars Knight Power  
  
Andy: MSaturn Knighter Power  
  
Scott: MVenus Knight Power!  
  
Brad: MMercury Knight Power  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lily: I am so nervous   
  
Sophia: have you ever noticed that your the only one who like one  
  
of the Knights!?  
  
Lily: so, he is so hot!   
  
Meg: give me a break   
  
Mini: Meg I need to talk to you  
  
Meg: yea?  
  
Mini: Scott said that Drew is just playing with you, he doesnt really  
  
meen it  
  
Meg: give me a break!  
  
Mini: I am not joking!  
  
Meg: fine get jealous but I am not going to just let this go   
  
Mini: jealous? I don't get what you see in his sandy brown hair I prefer  
  
blondies!  
  
Meg: I dont care what you think you--  
  
Jessica: lets just go and get this over with.  
  
Lily: MJupiter Power!  
  
Sophia: MSaturn Power!  
  
Meg: MMars Power!  
  
Mini: MVenus Power!  
  
Rini: Mini Moon Power!  
  
Helios transformed into a horse   
  
MMoon: okay, every one ready?  
  
MJupiter: Your not talking much Ri- I mean MMoon   
  
MMoon: I am just worried   
  
Helios: I have a suprise for you  
  
Mini: what?  
  
Helios: close your eyes!  
  
Sophia: how old!, jeez we're not kids anymore  
  
Helios closed his eyes and flapped his wings over all the scouts except   
  
MMoon   
  
Helios: open your eyes  
  
Lily: cool, aweasome!! wings   
  
MMoon: hahahaha!! I knew you would like it!  
  
MJupiter: what about you?  
  
MMoon unraveld her wings   
  
MMars: how long did you have them?  
  
MMoon: since forever I didnt want to tell you because it was a suprise!  
  
MVenus: aweasome!  
  
MMoon: lets go   
  
They used their wings and started to fly to the park  
  
MJupiter Mom, dad I am coming for you...soon!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
MJupiter Knight: when are they going to get here!  
  
MMars Knight: I don't know  
  
MVenus Knight: Do you think they have parents?   
  
MJupiter Knight: probably, they don't know that Drew, me, Andy and Scott  
  
are brothers on earth, but you know brad misses his parents   
  
MMerury: no big deal  
  
MJupiter Knight- even though your not here mom, dad I miss you  
  
He laid down and started to look at the stars. As he was about to close  
  
his eyes he saw people flying   
  
MJupiter: hi!!!  
  
MJupiter Knight: what?  
  
The mini scouts came down.   
  
MJupiter: cool huh?   
  
MJupiter Knight: how did you do that?   
  
MJupiter: lets just say we got a little help from our friend.  
  
MJupiter Knight: that was aweasome   
  
MMars Knight: hey mars you are a hottie   
  
MMars(sarcasticlly): my hero  
  
Mars Knight: hot  
  
MMars: shutup I already have a better guy than you jerk  
  
MJupiter Knight: are they ever going to get along?   
  
MJupiter: I don't think so.  
  
MJupiter Knight: I want to tell you something   
  
MJupiter: Yea?  
  
MJupiter Knight: I-I li--  
  
Madusa: hey there  
  
MVenus: who the hell is that?  
  
MVenus Knight: its a monster   
  
Madusa: okay do you want to see your parents.  
  
She brought them down with chains.  
  
MJupiter with tears in her eyes: MOM!! DAD!   
  
Lita & Ken: no, don't   
  
MJupiter ran to them but felt somebody hold her back   
  
MJupiter: let me go!  
  
MJupiter Knight: no its a force feild you can't do near it  
  
MMars: mom, dad   
  
Ray: hi honey, we'll get out soon   
  
Chad: hi  
  
Madusa: your no fun take them away!!!  
  
Mvenus: Mom!!!  
  
Madusa: what are you yelling about? Your not going   
  
to get them back until you tell me how you get the   
  
diamond crystal.   
  
MJupiter: how about we make you a deal?   
  
Madusa: no i dont make deals go youmas!!!!   
  
by the way you know those Knights I know who they are  
  
MJupiter Knight: don't do this  
  
Madusa: this should be intersting youma's come back  
  
MJupiter: leave them alone   
  
Madusa: you most of all are going to be suprised by this   
  
She used her power to get the hat and mask away from MJupiter Knight's eyes  
  
MJupiter Knight: NO!  
  
He put his cape over him, MJupiter walked over and then touched his   
  
hand with her hand removed his cape and gasped,   
  
MJupiter: ADAM!!  
  
Madusa: suprised huh Lily  
  
Adam: Li?  
  
Lily: its Lily!!  
  
Adam: But how is this Li I thought--  
  
Lily: NO!! not you I actually liked MJupiter Knight!..... OOps!  
  
Adam: wait, back up you liked me?   
  
Lily: well uh.. I-  
  
Adam: HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lily now had tears in her eyes   
  
Adam: wow calm down I was just joking   
  
Lily: did you this was the part your supposed to take me into your arms   
  
and hug me!  
  
He put his arms around her and hugged her. She was suprised.... that   
  
he cared for her even though they had hated each other.   
  
Madusa: MMars you know who MMars knight is?  
  
MMars: I dont think i want to know  
  
She took out his mask, and hat  
  
MMars: OH MY GOD! MY WORSE NIGHTMARE!   
  
Drew: yea its me, so who are you?  
  
MMars: its me!! MEG  
  
Drew: this is so not good  
  
Meg: it is!! and I should have listened to my friends, you didn't  
  
even care about me you were playing   
  
Drew: it was like that from the beganing but its different now I really  
  
like you   
  
Meg: I am not going to waste my time!  
  
She turned around and started to walking away, drew grabbed her hand. She   
  
turned around and slapped him. Drew's ego started taken over.  
  
Drew: fine be that way its your loss.   
  
Meg: boo hoo! I think I'll live.  
  
Adam: hey, megan I think you should listen to him--  
  
Meg: shutup! he is a peice of shit and so are you!  
  
Adam: watch your mouth he is my brother!  
  
Meg: wow this is much better, my best friend likes my worse enemy's   
  
brother.  
  
Lily: well i didn't know that!   
  
Meg: now you do and your not doing anything   
  
Lily didn't say anything  
  
Scott: wow this isn't turning as I excepted   
  
Mini: I know  
  
Sophia: let me guess you Andy  
  
Andy: was it that hard to figure out?  
  
Sophia: not really  
  
Andy: aren't you suprised I am MSaturn Knight  
  
Sophia: no  
  
Andy: why not?  
  
Sophia: either way your a loser aren't you?  
  
Madusa: hahahahahaha!!! I am guessing you have some plugs to work out so   
  
please I will return   
  
Adam: WAIT!! DAMN!  
  
Lily: so what?  
  
Adam: we could have found out who she was  
  
Lily: oh sorry  
  
Adam: its okay its not your fault   
  
Then he gave Drew and Megan a look, it didn't look good. Meg was really mad  
  
and Drew looked like he was going to explode......   
  
'I hope this is going to work out'  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
AN: YAY!!! I am so happy I finished part IV next on to part V yay!   
  
e-mail me at coolgirl5656@hotmail.com  
  
WILL DREW AND MEG EVER GET ALONG? WHAT ABOUT ANDY AND SOPHIA? WHY ARE   
  
JESS AND BRAD SO QUIET? ARE ADAM AND LILY GOING TO SURVIVE THEIR FIRST  
  
DATE?  
  
Sailor Moon and all the other scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi. Jupiter Knight belongs to Lady jupiter   
  
But all the other chracters in this story belong to me~~~   
  
AN: I know this is was really short but YOUR IN FOR A LOT OF suprises   
  
so DONT STOP READING IT PART V IS GOING TO COME OUT SOON!! 


	6. Chapter Five

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.Thisis my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to coolgirl5656@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
AN: IN THIS CHAPTER I'LL WRITE THE DIALOUGES LIKE THIS "blah blah"   
  
INSTEAD OF LILY:blah blah.  
  
OKAY GOOD ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT COOLGIRL5656@HOTAMIL.COM   
  
AND I KNOW THIS STORY IS ALL HAPPY BUT BELIEVE ME IT IS GOING TO GET   
  
SAD OKAY THEN HAPPY READING! *^^*~  
  
Faith From the Heart  
  
Part V  
  
The group is now at the park trying to figure out how to get  
  
the monster.  
  
"Have any of you ever handled a real case like this?" Rini asked  
  
"Well we did have training, does that count?" Brad asked  
  
"not exactly"  
  
"Hey, I have a question?" Adam asked  
  
  
  
"Yes what is it?" Rini answered  
  
  
  
"When are we going to get our wings?"   
  
"Depends its when we can trust you"   
  
"Can we go now there is nothing we can do until the nega verse attacks   
  
and, I dont like to be around SOME people right now?" Drew asked giving  
  
an angry glance at Megan.  
  
"well, okay i guess" Rini answered   
  
Drew imediatly left and Meg walked out of the park.  
  
"Are they ever going to get along?" Lily asked Adam  
  
"I don't know Li...but we're getting along perfectly aren't we?" He said.  
  
Lily look up at his brown eyes so deep like she could drown in them.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now??" Mini asked   
  
"Yea I know really I am so bored" Scott wined  
  
"I know lets go to the movies!" Sophia said  
  
"No, we don't have dates stupid" Andy replied   
  
"Wait we do have dates" Lily said   
  
"No Lily I AM NOT going to go out with this jerk" Sophia said  
  
"I never even said I would go out with you so shutup!" Andy shot back  
  
"Okay fine then me a Li will go by ourselves" Adam said   
  
"Wait, what movie?" Andy asked  
  
"uh... Titanic why?" Adam asked   
  
"dam, I wanted to see that movie"  
  
"Well I am sorry you do need a date" Lily said   
  
"Fine! Sophia do you want to go to the movie with me?" Andy asked  
  
When Sophia heard that she was suprised and mad.  
  
"So now you want me to go out with you..... okay sure why not?"  
  
"What about you Mini, Scott"  
  
"well I don't know..." Mini said  
  
"Sure why not?" Scott cut in   
  
"Great, Brad Jessica..?" Adam asked  
  
"No thanks we're just going to study here" Brad replied  
  
"Okay, lets go"  
  
As they started walking through the movies they had no idea that they were  
  
being watched.....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"MADUSA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!!?" Diamond went ballistic.  
  
"Sorry master I just thought that if they knew their identy they would   
  
fall in love and then maybe we can destroy them then"  
  
"This better work Madusa! I am serious I need to take revenge"   
  
"Yes master"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wait, Adam you and me saw that movie last week" Lily whispered  
  
"I know Li, but I am trying to bring these people together"   
  
"Oh"  
  
"What?" Andy asked  
  
"uh... Are we there yet?" Lily asked   
  
"Yea" Adam answered  
  
They ended up in LA's best movie theaters with thoes heart chairs.  
  
"wait you told me we're going to normal theaters not the one's with   
  
the heart chairs" Andy complained.  
  
"well now you know.. lets go and get the tickets" Adam said  
  
After Adam, Scott and Andy got the tickets they went into the theater   
  
When Sophia started to look around the place she noticed that everyone were  
  
couples, she liked Andy but it seems like he didn't like her.  
  
"Are you coming" Andy asked  
  
"Yea"  
  
Adam and Lily went and got the seat that was dark pink which stands for  
  
love. Scott and mini sat in the last white chair which meant friendship.  
  
There was a pink one left which stood for girlfriend/ boyfriend.  
  
"This is my lucky day" he said sarcasticlly  
  
"Andy?" Sophia said  
  
"What?"   
  
"Why do you hate me?"   
  
Andy looked up at Sophia, her wavy shoulder dark brown hair, then she started   
  
to look at his aweasome blond hair.  
  
"Sophi I--"   
  
"SHHH!!! the movie is starting!" Lily cut them off  
  
The movie started and Lily started to look at how the others were doing.  
  
She was very suprised when she saw Andy's hand over Sophia shoulders.  
  
She saw Mini and Scott who were farther than Japan and America. She turned  
  
back and watched the movie.  
  
At the end of the movie, everyone got up and started to leave.  
  
"Sophia, what the hec just happened?" Lily whispered to her  
  
"I dunno I think we're a couple but you know, I dunno"  
  
"Don't worry I'll lead you through this" Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"Okay I have an announcement to make" Lily said  
  
"This is intersting" Andy said not that happily  
  
"Okay the reason we brought you to this movie was to make you guys a couple!"  
  
Mini spit out the coke she drank  
  
"Wait, you just assumed that we liked each other, Lily!! I don't even know  
  
him!" Mini yelled  
  
"Yea I know" Andy said   
  
"whoa whoa whoa back up andy, was that you or your "Twin" I saw putting   
  
his arms around my best friend Sophia"  
  
"well just because I did that doesn't mean i like her, she asked me   
  
if I hated her and I dont and I dont like her as a girlfriend either   
  
I mean who would" Andy shot back  
  
"Andy, I think you should seriously shuhtup and make up your mind!,   
  
and I hate you even as a friend. I mean even I thought we were   
  
a couple, you....I can't even say it!" Sophia yelled and ran   
  
out of the theater.   
  
"Fine LEAVE!" Andy shouted back.  
  
"I can't believe you thought of this Lily now you made everyone hate   
  
eachother, thanks!" Mini said and ran after Sophia.  
  
"Mini WAIT!!" Lily yelled as she ran out of the room.   
  
"Adam, it wasn't Lily was it? it was you" Scott said  
  
"Okay I am not going to lie it was me but I thought it was going to work  
  
out, how did you know it was me"   
  
"We've known each other for like 5 yrs" Andy said   
  
"Listen, Sophia is also my best friend I have known her as much as Li and   
  
I don't like to see her get hurt" Adam replied  
  
"Look you just assumed that we were going to click and fall in love, I mean   
  
do you even know what love is!"   
  
"Look Andy, I don't know what love is but, do you!"   
  
"Yes I do and I think this will explain it" Andy said shoving a book into   
  
Adam's hand.  
  
It said:   
  
"NOW AND FOREVER YOUR ALONE NOW AND FOREVER IN YOUR HEART  
  
SOMETIMES I WONDER IF I COULD AT LEAST GET CLOSE ENOUGH   
  
TO TOUCH YOU YOU ARE SO ALONE AND COLD  
  
UNDER A SKY OF STARS  
  
I WISH I COULD TELL YOU HOW I FEEL WHEN I'M NEAR YOU  
  
YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME  
  
THE WAY YOUR HAIR MOVES IN THE WIND LIKE A OF PAIR WINGS  
  
WHEN I LOOK AT YOU YOUR LIKE A PIECE OF ART NO ONE CAN DESCRIBE   
  
YOU TREAT ME AS IF I'M YOUR FRIEND SOMEONE TO HAVE AND HOLD  
  
YOUR KIND AND CARING TO ME THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY   
  
YOU TREAT ME AS AN EQUAL  
  
AS IF YOU AND I ARE ONE  
  
ONE HEART, ONE SOUL, ONE MIND, ONE LOVE  
  
WHEN I STAND NEXT TO YOU I FEEL EVERYTHING OF YOURS   
  
YOUR LOVE, YOUR THOUGHTS  
  
IT'S AS IF WE WERE MEANT TO BE ONE TOGETHER  
  
I HOPE ONE DAY YOU FEEL THE SAME  
  
THOUGH I DOUBT IT   
  
I'M ALWAYS COLD AND EMPTY YOU DESERVE BETTER  
  
I DON'T BELIEVE SOMETHING AS WONDERFUL AS YOU COULD BE   
  
A GODESS OF DEATH BUT AN ANGEL FROM HEAVEN YOUR SOUL   
  
SHOWS WHO YOU REALLY ARE A ANGEL OF LOVE AND CARE I   
  
WISH I HAD A SOUL AND HEART AS PURE AS YOURS   
  
THE SKY ABOVE WITH STARS OF DIAMONDS BLANKETS YOUR BODY  
  
YOU STARE AT THE SKY BLANKLY I WISH I COULD BE STANDING   
  
AT YOUR SIDE AND NEVER LEAVE TO STAY FOREVER   
  
SO I COULD HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS   
  
I DON'T DESERVE YOU SOMEONE SUCH AS YOURSELF  
  
ONE LIKE YOU DESERVES ONE WHO WOULD NEVER SACRIFICE   
  
THEMSELVES FOR PEACE ONE WHO WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU   
  
NO MATTER WHAT FACED THEM THOUGH EVEN WHEN I'M   
  
CONFRONTED WITH DEATH I THINK IT IS BETTER TO DIE   
  
THEN I THINK OF YOU IF I DIE I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU  
  
FACE EVER AGAIN OF BE ABLE TO HOLD YOU IT MY ARMS   
  
I WOULD LOSE YOU FOREVER  
  
I WISH WE COULD BE   
  
TOGETHER NOW AND FOREVER  
  
"Andy, who did you write this for?" Scott asked as Adam was finishing   
  
reading the poem.   
  
"Do you want to know the truth, I wrote this for Sophi, okay" Andy answered   
  
"Then why are you so mean to her?" Scott asked   
  
"Look, every relationship I had with a girl went down okay I am not about   
  
to let it happen again"  
  
"Well, Sophia isn't bad she was really hurt I think you should talk to her"  
  
Adam replied   
  
"I know where she is--" Scott said   
  
"Don't bother I know where she is" Andy replied and walked out.  
  
He started walking toward the park, he wasn't sure if she was there but   
  
his heart told him to go there....  
  
After a few more yards, he saw her sitting there, a bird perched on her   
  
finger. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked so innocent.   
  
"Take a picture it lasts longer" she said not looking up.  
  
"Sophi, look-"   
  
"I don't need this from you now okay my life includes enough problems"   
  
she cut in.  
  
"Look I know that I have been saying crappy things to you since we have   
  
known each other, but the problem is I don't know how to act when I am   
  
around you. I can't think"  
  
"Why don't you use your brain?"   
  
"That's the problem I can't whenever I see you I can't think, so I write it   
  
down"  
  
"Look Andy I gave you a chance, you just embrassed me infront of Lily and  
  
Mini. You made me look like a complete fool!"  
  
"I am sorry okay, if you don't want me to talk to you ever again I am okay  
  
with that just read this" he handed her the poem.   
  
"Look, I am sorry if I hurt you? Meet me back here at 9:00"  
  
"Okay" she answered  
  
He winked at her, his blond hair glowing in the orange sun. His cute smile   
  
lighting up her heart, he turned around and walked away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sophia walked into the hotel room to find all of her friends packing.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jessica asked  
  
"wait why are you guys packing up?" Sophia asked obviously confused  
  
"While you were with lover boy, we found out we can't stay here anymore"  
  
Megan said   
  
"First of all Andy is not my lover boy, and second of all where are we  
  
going to live?"  
  
"Yea sure Sophia he is not your lover boy yet, Adam told me that they   
  
have seven extra rooms in their house" Lily said   
  
"Okay" Sophia answered   
  
"SOPHIA!! COME AND PACK!" Megan complained as she started packing too.  
  
After they were done packing with the whole room they let out their wings  
  
and started to carry their bags as they flew out of sight. They ended  
  
up in front of the mansion.  
  
"Let me help you with that" Brad said as he helped Jessica.  
  
"Thank you"   
  
They went into the house and were introduced to their new rooms.  
  
"Okay, Megan you get the room that is right next to Drew's--"  
  
"WHY CAN"T I GET A ROOM SOMEWHERE ELSE" Megan said   
  
"Well,no anyway, Li get the room right next to mine, Mini's next to Scott's  
  
and Andy.... wait where is Andy..... who cares, Sophia your room is right   
  
next to Andy's room. Okay get set Brad is going to cook us dinner, what a   
  
dumb thing to do. Guys cook hahaha!" Adam said  
  
"Oh ya, Sophia Andy is waiting for you at the park" Adam whispered to   
  
Sophia.   
  
Sophia still felt the poem in her hand, she picked it up and read it.....  
  
towards the end of the poem she had tears in her eyes. It was the most  
  
sweetest thing anyboy has given her. She took out her sandles and started to   
  
exit the house to go to the park.   
  
"I'll be right back" She said as she exited the house.  
  
She started walking to the park, eager to tell him that it was going to  
  
work out. She saw him standing looking at the moon. His deep ocean blue  
  
eyes lonley like dark crystals. He turned around and looked her his eyes  
  
filled with happiness.   
  
"Did you read it?" he asked   
  
She walked up to him staring into his eyes, she came close to his face and   
  
put her lips on his.   
  
"There's your answer" she whispered.   
  
After a short kiss they broke apart both of their noses red from not   
  
breathing. Sophia started shiver. Andy took off his blue jacket and put it   
  
around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks" she said   
  
"No problem"  
  
They walked over to the bench and sat down his arm around her and her   
  
head on his shoulder, both of them looking into the stars. The were about  
  
to stand up to leave when they saw Adam and Lily into the same bench.   
  
"Hi guys!!!" Lily said   
  
"Hi!" Sophia said.  
  
All four of them sat down and started to look at the stars. After a few   
  
minutes they heard voices.   
  
"Hey you guys left us!!" Mini's voice echoed.   
  
"Come and sit with us" Lily said.   
  
"Where are Rini and Helios?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Oh their walking in the park" Mini replied.  
  
They all sat down and started to look into the stars.   
  
"Jessica, I want to be a coupler"   
  
Brad said.  
  
".....So do I " Jessica said.  
  
He put his arm around her and both of them looked at the stars.   
  
Megan was sitting with Mini and Drew was sitting by himself. Megan gave a   
  
sad glance at him and quickly turned away. Mini looked at Adam, Lily,  
  
Brad,Jessica Sophia and Andy. Then she gave a smile toward Scott   
  
which he returned...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
AN: I KNOW I KNOW NO ACTION BUT THERE IS A SUPRISE HEADING YOUR WAY!!!!  
  
ARE MEGAN AND DREW EVER GOING TO GET ALONG? WHAT ABOUT SCOTT AND MINI?   
  
ANDY AND SOPHIA ARE THEY GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER? FIND OUT IN THE   
  
NEXT EPOSIDE OF FAITH FROM THE HEART.......  
  
Sailor Moon and all the other scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi. Jupiter Knight belongs to Lady jupiter   
  
But all the other chracters in this story belong to me~~~ 


	7. Chapter Six

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.This is my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to coolgirl5656@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
AN: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF FIGHTING AND   
  
IT IS GOING ON MINI THE MOST OKAY THEM E-MAIL ME AT   
  
coolgirl5656@hotmail.com  
  
Faith From the Heart  
  
Part VI   
  
It has been about three days since the mini scouts moved in with  
  
the guys, think have been going well, atleast for some people.   
  
Mini slowly opened her eyes and then quickly blinding   
  
her eyes from the bright light. She slowly got up, she checked the   
  
clock it was 11:00 am. She groaned and went into the bathroom,  
  
took a quick shower and came back out. As she was coming out  
  
with a pair of blue shorts and a yellow tangtop, she noticed   
  
Scott's music brusting through the walls, she blushed. It was  
  
Sunday that ment there was school tomorrow.   
  
She walked into the kitchen to find Andy and Sophia on  
  
the couch, Sophia had her head on Andy's shoulder and Andy's   
  
arms around her. She could see that they were asleep. Suddenly   
  
she noticed someone walking into the kitchen, it was Scott.   
  
"Hey" he said   
  
"Hi" Mini replied.   
  
Scott opened the fridge and got some orange juice and drank it   
  
out of the box. Mini then noticed his blond hair messy that gave  
  
him a childish look, she also noticed his sleveless shirt and   
  
that he was still in his boxers. She blused.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked noticing how red she was.   
  
"yea I am fine" Mini replied and then walked out of the room afraid  
  
she was going to make a fool of herself. As she walked into the  
  
living room, Andy and Sophia were finally up.   
  
"Hi" Mini said cheerfully  
  
"hey" Sophia repled sleepily  
  
Sophia went into her room and Andy followed her since they had the   
  
same room next to each other. Mini envyed them also Lily and Adam who   
  
started to come into the living room.   
  
"Hey!" Lily said.  
  
"Hey" mini repled she was getting sick of saying hi to so many people.  
  
Adam followed Lily into the kitchen to get breakfast. Mini was getting   
  
really bored of this.   
  
"We're going to come back here for a scout metting tonight and then   
  
remember we have school tomorrow" Rini said   
  
"School sucks, but without education you don't have anything in your   
  
life" Scott said, now dressed in a plain shirt and some baggy jeans,   
  
his blond hair still messy.   
  
"Anyway, me and Helios are going to see the sights a little bit, okay?"   
  
Rini asked  
  
"Okay" Scott answered.  
  
Rini and Helios said bye and went out the door.   
  
"So what are you planing to do?" Sophia asked as she came out with black   
  
shorts and a dark blue top. Andy came out with baggy shorts and   
  
a shirt.  
  
"I dunno" Lily said.  
  
"Anything, I dont care I just need to get away from SOME people" Megan   
  
said. She was wearing a read shirts that said "Hot devil" and a   
  
bellbottom.  
  
"I have an idea lets go swimming!" Mini said.  
  
"What a dumb idea" Megan mumbled.   
  
"well at least I had a idea!"  
  
"well, wait I have an idea!" Lily said   
  
"what is your "brillant" idea" Drew asked as he stepped out of his room,   
  
with a pair of baggy jeans and no shirt.   
  
"lets go to the amusment park"   
  
"Good idea" Mini said.   
  
"Okay in about ten minutes get ready, okay"   
  
"Okay" Sophia answered.   
  
Everbody went back into their rooms and decided come back out   
  
after ten minutes. As usual Brad and Jessica didn't want to   
  
come but they told the rest of the gang to call them if the negaverse attacked.  
  
Mini went into her room and layed down next to her bed. After a few   
  
minutes she fell asleep thinking about Scott...................  
  
"yo, wake up" Scott said trying to wake Mini up.   
  
"Scott I think I--" Mini started mummbling really softly when   
  
she suddenly woke up.   
  
"Yea" he answered   
  
"What?" Mini answered trying to act like nothing is going on.  
  
"You we're saying my name"   
  
"No I wasn't and why are you here anyway" mini said trying to change the   
  
subject   
  
"I am here to wake you up everyone is waiting"  
  
"Oh I'll be right out" she said   
  
Scott went out the door.   
  
"that was close" she whispered and went to brush her hair. She came out   
  
with her hair up in a ponytail. She walked out to find all the girls in   
  
different clothes.   
  
Lily was wearing a caprice and nike shoes and a tangtop. Megan was   
  
wearing pants, now, and a sweatshirt and Sophia was wearing shorts a jacket  
  
that Andy gave her and a tube top.   
  
"Now is everyone ready?" Sophia asked   
  
"yea" Mini answered as everyone walked outside.   
  
Mini was walking and thinking about her life and she wanted to become a  
  
singer when she grew up. She didn't care about a boyfriend right now   
  
all she wanted to do was to enjoy her life to the fullest. She noticed   
  
she started to fall behind the group. She didn't care, she hated her   
  
life right now the scout bussiness has finally caught up with her. She's  
  
Venus and so was her mom but she can never be a singer, you know.   
  
"Are you coming?" Scott turned and asked   
  
"Yea" she answered  
  
Then there was Scott who always acts he doesn't have anything in his life  
  
but he has something very speacial..... Mini's heart. She can't help it,   
  
everytime she wants to think about something else she ends up thinking   
  
of what it might be like if Scott and her were more than just friends.   
  
Well, to be exact Scott and her weren't exactly friends but they still  
  
talk. All these thoughts circled her head, she saw Megan walking right   
  
next to her.  
  
"Hey" Meg said.  
  
"Hi" Mini replied   
  
"Thinking about Scott?" Megan asked  
  
"NO"  
  
"Believe me I know, all guys are the same rotten and stupid"   
  
"okay, I like scott but, First of all he don't like me and second of all   
  
Meg, all guys aren't like that I mean look at Adam and Andy their so   
  
nice"  
  
"Yea that's how they all start out and then end up as pigs"  
  
'Wow, Megan is taking this very seriously' Mini thought.  
  
At last they got to the amusment park. Mini didn't really want to go to   
  
the amusment park, she would have rather stayed home.  
  
"Mini look there was a talent show you can enter I know you have been   
  
working on a song" Lily said   
  
"NO that's okay"  
  
"You have to" Lily said as she grabbed her arm and then forced her on to  
  
the stage.  
  
"Look, we have a young lady here who wants to try out, perfect" the   
  
host said.   
  
"GO!!! MINI!" Megan yelled.  
  
"Good luck" Lily said before walking off stage.   
  
"Okay, I would like to decicate this song to someone really speacial"   
  
"This song is called A Thousand Miles"   
  
"What a baby song!" someone shouted out.  
  
"Give her a chance and whoever said that is going to get   
  
their butt kicked!" Megan yelled.  
  
And then Mini started:   
  
"Makin my way downtown   
  
Walkin fast   
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound   
  
Starin blankly ahead   
  
Just makin my way   
  
Makin my way   
  
Through the crowd   
  
And I need you   
  
And I miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time   
  
Would pass me by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you tonight...   
  
It's always times like these   
  
Where I think of you   
  
And wonder if you ever think of me   
  
Cause everythings so wrong   
  
And I dont belong   
  
Living in your precious memory   
  
Cause I need you   
  
And I miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time   
  
Could pass me by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you tonight...   
  
And I... I...   
  
Dont want to let you know   
  
I... I...   
  
Drown in your memory   
  
I... I...   
  
Dont want to let this go   
  
I... I...   
  
Dont... makin my way downtown   
  
Walkin fast   
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound   
  
Staring blankly ahead   
  
Just makin my way   
  
Makin my way   
  
Through the crowd   
  
And I still need you   
  
And I still miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time   
  
Would pass us by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time   
  
Would pass me by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you   
  
If I could just hold you tonight... "  
  
Mini poured her heart out.  
  
She closed her eyes to hear all the people clapping!!  
  
After she got of the stage. She was very suprised that she   
  
actually did this.  
  
"Great job!!" Lily yelled and gave Mini a hug.   
  
"Thanks..." Mini said looking around for Scott.  
  
"Where's Scott?" she asked.  
  
"oh... he up there" Sophia pointed.   
  
Mini walked up and was about to say something but he already knew   
  
she was there.  
  
"Good job on the song" he said   
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You sang that song for me didn't you?" he asked   
  
"NO!! of course not" Mini replied sadly as much as she wanted to say yes.  
  
"Good then Amanda is going to be mad" he replied looking totally   
  
relaxed.  
  
"Who's Amanda?" Mini asked a little pissed off.   
  
"oh... she's my girlfriend"   
  
Mini's heart sank.. she felt like someone ripped her heart out. She felt   
  
like slapping him and yelled at him, but she just walked away.  
  
"Mini, wait!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Mini yelled back.  
  
"Come here I want you to meet Amanda.   
  
As much as she wanted to walk away pretended this never happened but   
  
she walked up and saw that Amanda had brown hair and green eyes.   
  
No wonder he picked her.  
  
"Hi" Mini replied blankly.  
  
"Hi!" she replied with a prepy smile.  
  
I think I am going to be sick mini thought  
  
"well, see ya later Mini ME and Andy are going into the love ride with   
  
the HEART BOATS!" she said rasing her voice on me and 'heart boats'   
  
"Later" Scott said and followed Amanda.  
  
"bye" Mini slowly whispered holding back her tears.  
  
She went back to the group which was Adam and Lily who were just going into   
  
the boats too followed by Andy and Sophia.   
  
She sat down and felt like killing someone!  
  
"HEY!!"   
  
Mini looked up it was Rini and Helios.  
  
"Hi" Mini mumbled.   
  
"What's up?!" Rini said   
  
"Nothing" Mini answered.  
  
'Should we tell them now?' Rini said to Helios through her mind.  
  
'no wait until they get home'  
  
'okay'  
  
"So you guys want to go on the rides?" Rini asked.   
  
"Sure!" Megan replied.  
  
"No Thanks I am not feeling very good" Mini said  
  
"Okay are you sure" Megan said worried  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Okay see ya in two hours"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
The second they left Mini got up and went on to the hill where she met  
  
Amanda. She sat down and looked at the big moon.  
  
Mom, Life is like garbage, what's worse? I dont have anyone to talk to   
  
She started sobbing. Then crying hard. After about what seemed forever  
  
but was only 12 minutes. She looked at the moon wishing she was there  
  
instead of here........  
  
Mini felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
"yo, wake up" Scott said.   
  
"I am up!" Mini said walking away.  
  
"Jeez, chill"   
  
"OKAY are we ready to go?" Mini asked ignoring him.   
  
She saw Adam who had lip gloss on his lips!   
  
hahahaha! Mini thought.   
  
"Amanda said she likes you as a friend" Scott said walking next to her.   
  
"how amusing" Mini said not caring.   
  
"I told her about your song"   
  
"wow" Mini said walking faster.  
  
"what's wrong?" he asked holding her arm.   
  
She quickly let go.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CAN'T YOU GET THAT!!!" she yelled.   
  
"Calm down!" he said walking.  
  
By now everyone was looking at them.   
  
"Wow, chill" Lily said   
  
"How would you feel if--" Mini stopped.   
  
"If what"   
  
"Nothing can we just drop the subject" mini snapped.   
  
"okay" Lily replied.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
"So... Mini is in love" Diamond said...  
  
"Madusa what the hec are you doing"  
  
"I am setting up a plan to make them go on a cruise!"  
  
"Oh brother, if this doesn't work, I am putting saphire on the case"   
  
"Yes sir"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
After they got home everyone went into the living room for the meeting,  
  
it was 5:00 pm.   
  
"Well did everyone have a good day?" Rini asked.   
  
"yea" Lily replied before anyone says something stupid.   
  
"Well---" Rini cut off and started staring at Sophia, who was sleeping   
  
on Andy's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Andy said   
  
"Wake her up genuis" Mini said.  
  
"But, she looks so beautiful I can't"   
  
"Boys are such babies, I WILL" Mini said and went and shook Sophia until  
  
she woke up.   
  
"OKAY I AM UP!!"   
  
"Okay as I was saying...... me and helios have something very important   
  
to tell you..... we think we can't get your parents back"   
  
"Well atleast they have parents to get back" Drew said   
  
"oh I remember the knights parents very well" Rini answered.  
  
"so Adam when we first met you were talking about a princess" Lily said   
  
"Yea, we dont know who it is though, see we lost our memory about the   
  
moon kingdom because of Queen beryal"   
  
"So why can't we get our parents back?" Megan said not getting   
  
what Rini was saying,   
  
"Its because their too strong, I'll tell you about Beryal tomorrow"   
  
Rini said  
  
"Okay so, what's the diamond crystal" Jessica asked  
  
"Good question, the ruler of the moon, my grandmother had this stone   
  
which was called the diamond crystal, if anyone had it, it could make  
  
them immortal. I think that's why the negaverse has it. When Beryal  
  
attaked my grandmother took the diamond crystal and then locked in   
  
all the hatred. "   
  
"Wait so if we get the diamond crystal we can know who the princess   
  
are?" asked lily  
  
"Yea, your parents also lost their memory of the kingdom.  
  
They wanted you to live a normal life but you know  
  
the evil just came back Rini explained.   
  
Mini stood up and went into her room in silence....  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Rini asked   
  
"I dunno" Scott answered   
  
Mini felt like smacking somebody right now she felt like shit! Scott is   
  
such a idiot, he acts like he doesn't know anything.  
  
"Can I come in?" the person said. She quickly knew it was Scott.  
  
Maybe if she doesn't answer he'll go away.. but Mini couldn't, she   
  
still can't help liking him.  
  
"Yes" she whispered.   
  
She then went to her desk and stared at the desk. She heard the door   
  
opening.   
  
"What wrong?" he asked no walking in.  
  
"Nothing"   
  
"LOOK WOULD YOU STOP, YOU KEEP SAYING NOTHING IS WRONG BUT EVERYTHING  
  
IS, I KNOW SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE   
  
SHIT!!!!!!" he said with a strong voice   
  
This made Mini mad.  
  
"OKAY YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT SHIT, OKAY HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LIKED  
  
SOMEBODY FOR SO LONG AND SUDDENLY THEY GET A ANOTHER PERSON!!!" Mini   
  
yelled back.  
  
"Wait what the hec are you talking about?" Scott asked   
  
"Look I used to like you okay, it seemed like you knew so I thought   
  
you were going to speak up but, you showed me Amanda. Your the one  
  
who treats me like shit"   
  
"Well then why didn't you tell me!"   
  
"I dunno, it seemed like you didn't like me okay HAPPY you made me   
  
say it your such a jerk" Mini said   
  
She pushed him out of the way and wore her coat and shoes and ran   
  
out the door.  
  
"Whoa, that girl has to learn to slow down man!" Sophia said.   
  
Before she could say anything Scott grabbed his coat and ran   
  
out the door after Mini.  
  
"Fine then don't listen!" Sophia said   
  
"did you say something?" Andy asked as a joke.   
  
"STOP!!" Sophia wined.  
  
"I am joking!" he answered.   
  
Scott ran after Mini.   
  
"Dam it, she's fast!!" he cursed as he started to look for her again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"MADUSA THIS IS PERFECT!!! NOW GO AND SEE IF MINI HAS OUR   
  
CRYSTAL!!"   
  
"YES OKAY CALM DOWN!!"   
  
"Okay youma's, go and get her!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay master!!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mini didn't stop running..... She couldn't.  
  
I cant belive that I actually liked him, what a dork!  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"   
  
When Mini looked up she saw a monster!  
  
"Not now!" she said  
  
"Now lets if you have what I want!" the youma said and then striked using  
  
a ray of light.  
  
"Venus Shield!!"   
  
A bright yellow shield surrounded Mini.  
  
"Quick Transform!!!!" Mini Venus Knight said.  
  
"Okay!!" Mini said.  
  
"Mini Venus Power!!!"   
  
A yellow light surrounded her and her clothes became a short mini skirt   
  
and a top.   
  
"Venus Beam shower!!" she yelled.   
  
A beam of rocks and hit the youma.   
  
"Good I'll take care of the rest" said Mini Venus Knight.  
  
MVenus Knight jumped and sliced the monster in half with his chain.  
  
"I'll get you!!" the youma yelled when it died.   
  
Both of them tranformed back.   
  
"I guess I'll be going" Scott said.   
  
"wait" Mini said   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why did you save me?" Mini asked.   
  
"We're still friends aren't we?" he asked   
  
"I don't know......I thought you hated me for like yelling   
  
at you so I thought we weren't friends." she replied.  
  
"Lets forget about that and lets go home" he said.   
  
They started walking home and as they were about to turn to walk to their   
  
street. Both of them saw Amanda with another guy!!  
  
"Amanda?" Scott asked  
  
"What??"   
  
"Who the hell is that?" he asked   
  
"That's my other boyfriend, I didn't think you would take this relationship  
  
thing that seriously!" she said  
  
"That's it.... just go away!" Scott yelled.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Get out of my face!!!" he yelled  
  
"Fine.."   
  
After Amanda left. Mini and Scott walked back to the house in silence.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"MADUSA THIS DIDN'T WORK!!!!" Diamond yelled  
  
"Sorry Master, I didn't think they were that strong... Master   
  
I found out who has the diamond crystal"   
  
"WHO WHO WHO!!!" Diamond asked  
  
"wait never mind I dont know"   
  
"GREAT!!!" Diamond said angrily   
  
"I'll try to find out" Madusa asked  
  
"This is your last chance and I mean it and if you mess  
  
up this time I am going to get another fighter!"   
  
"YES!!! OKAY" Madusa said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It's been about half an hour since they came home from the "walk"...  
  
She walked into her room and grabbed her mike from her small voice recorder.  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
A part you that drifting over me   
  
and when I wake your, your never there  
  
and when I sleep your, your everywhere  
  
your everywhere  
  
Tell me how I got this far   
  
Tell why your here and who you are  
  
and everytime I look your never there   
  
and evertime I sleep your always there  
  
Chorus  
  
Cause your everywhere to me   
  
and when I close my eyes its you I see  
  
and everything I know that make me believe  
  
I am not alone (Whoa whoa!)  
  
I am not alone   
  
I regonize the way you make me feel   
  
I started thinking you might not be real   
  
sensin that the waters gettin deep   
  
I try to wash the pain away from me   
  
Away from me....  
  
Chorus- repeat   
  
I am not alone  
  
WHOA WHOA WHOA   
  
When I touch your hands   
  
cuz then I understand   
  
the beauty of us within   
  
its not where we begin   
  
you always liked my way   
  
there never comes a day   
  
no matter where I go   
  
I always feel you so   
  
Chorus- repeat  
  
Cuz your everywhere to me(Echo)  
  
and when I catch my breath its you I breathe   
  
and everything I know that makes me believe   
  
I am not alone   
  
Your the only one I see  
  
So tell me do you see me?  
  
She put a slow background and then   
  
sang and recorded the song, again. After she put it to a cd she put it   
  
in her pocket and went to the living room where Scott was telling   
  
everyone about the attack.   
  
"Why would they be after you guys?" hero asked Scott  
  
"No clue" Scott answered   
  
Mini quietly went and sat on the couch next to Lily. As she was sitting   
  
her disc fell out. She quickly picked it up before anyone could see it.  
  
"I am going to make dinner" Brad said  
  
"I'll help" Jessica said   
  
"Thanks" Brad said blushing.  
  
"We have to make a plan to get your parents back" Hero said.   
  
"I know" Rini said   
  
Then suddenly someone put mail down the door.  
  
"Mail at this hour?" Mini said as she went to check it.   
  
After a few second they all heard a scream. All of them stopped what they   
  
were doing and went where Mini was.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sophia asked   
  
"Look at the note" mini said   
  
It read:   
  
"Be at the park at 8:00 pm sharp if you want your parents back... ALIVE  
  
ASAP!!"  
  
But the freaky thing was that it was in Blood.  
  
"I feel uncomfortable" said Jessica   
  
"Why dont you shutup" Drew said   
  
"What I feel scared"  
  
"If you feel scared you dont say "I feel uncomfortable!" Drew said  
  
They gave the note to Hero.   
  
"What do we do?" Megan asked.   
  
"Well we will go there but we have to be VERY careful"   
  
"Anyway lets eat dinner and think about this tomorrow" Rini said.   
  
"Wait we have school tomorrow, please can't we not go" Lily said   
  
"PLEASEEEEE!!!!" Sophia said   
  
"WEll........okay but only because of the parents thing"   
  
"YAY!!!!!!" Sophia said  
  
After dinner everyone went ot bed, no one felt like staying up.   
  
Mini took a shower. She came out with her hair wet, with night shorts and  
  
a sleveless shirt and picked up her cd   
  
that had the song.... she sang for Scott.  
  
She picked up her mini stero and went into the living room and put the   
  
cd in and started listening to it....  
  
"Hey"   
  
Mini turned around and saw Scott   
  
"Hi" Mini replied   
  
"Let me guess your not sleepy?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Same here" he said as he came and sat on the couch a few a feet away  
  
from her.   
  
"What are you listening to?" he asked   
  
"A new song I was working on"   
  
"Oh.... I like it, who is it for?"   
  
Mini looked at him his light blond hair spiked up, he looked so innocent.   
  
"I wrote this for............. you" Mini whispered  
  
Both of them were silent for a little while.........  
  
"Wanna go for a walk and talk about this?" he asked   
  
"NOW, its like 11:00 pm!!!!!"   
  
"So?"   
  
"Okay"   
  
They walked outside and walked into the backyard and started look at the   
  
stars.   
  
"Mini" Scott said  
  
"Yea"   
  
"I-like you too"   
  
Mini turned around and looked at him,both of them came close to their   
  
faces and then Scott put his lips on hers......  
  
"Wait... you like me?" Mini asked obviously suprised  
  
"Yea" he replied  
  
Both of them gave each other a hug.   
  
"Scott, I am scared"   
  
"About??" he asked   
  
"You know we have to meet the negaverse..... today" she said since   
  
it was 12:00 am.   
  
"Don't worry everything is going to be okay ,I am here" he said and   
  
gave her a hug. Both of them went back into the house.  
  
"Goodnight" Mini said   
  
"Later" he replied.   
  
Mini went into her room and changed into her pajamas and went to bed...  
  
finally happy with her life!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY SEE THE NEGAVERSE? WHEN ARE THE MINI   
  
SCOUTS GOING TO GET THEIR PARENTS BACK? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPOSIDE OF  
  
FAITH FROM THE HEART............  
  
Sailor Moon and all the other scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi. Jupiter Knight belongs to Lady jupiter   
  
But all the other chracters in this story belong to me~~~   
  
AN: WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG PLEASE E-MAIL AT coolgirl5656@hotmail.com  
  
THANKS, BYE BYE!!!!!!! I THANK EVERYONE FOR THE E-MAIL AND ALL THE   
  
PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME THROUGH THIS PRINCESS VENUS and DEATH ANGEL   
  
AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER....  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.This is my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to SushmaV24@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
AN: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF FIGHTING AND   
  
IT IS GOING TO BE ABOUT LILY THE MOST OKAY THEM E-MAIL ME AT   
  
coolgirl5656@hotmail.com  
  
Faith From the Heart  
  
Part VII  
  
"Lily!!!! WAKE UP!!!! ITS LIKE 7:00 pm we have to get ready   
  
to fight god dam it!!!!" Sophia yelled   
  
"What?"   
  
"WAKE UP IDIOT!!" Megan yelled   
  
"I am up stupid, do you need glasses?!!" Lily shot back.   
  
Megan went into the living room.   
  
"So........ Mini I heard you and Scott are a couple now!!! HAHAHAHA!!"   
  
Sophia and Lily said   
  
Mini blushed   
  
"OH YEA WHAT ABOUT ADAM!! AND ANDY!!!" Mini said   
  
"ANYWAY!!! LETS GO NOW!!!" Lily interupted.  
  
Lily, Sophia and Mini went into the living room to find Hero and the guys   
  
making up a plan to try to stop the negaverse.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready??" Adam asked   
  
"Yea" Lily replied.  
  
"Okay so whatever the dark moon sent us so far we have somehow overcome   
  
but I think this is going to be big, so we have to be ready" Hero   
  
said   
  
"I think fighting the dark moon is so easy" Megan bragged   
  
"It's not as easy as you think it might be" said Brad   
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?....NO!!" Megan replied.  
  
"That wasn't very nice" Jessica said   
  
"Shutup pebble brain!!" Megan was really mad now.  
  
"Okay calm down!!!!, we have about 2 hours before we go to the park"  
  
Hero announced  
  
"Wait isn't it 7:00pm.....SOPHIA!!!" Lily yelled   
  
"What don't look at me, it was Megan"   
  
"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET AND LISTEN!!!" Hero yelled  
  
Everyone was quiet at once.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying we are going to take a little rest, lets   
  
take a nap"   
  
"Take a nap? TAKE A NAP? I JUST WOKE UP GOD DAM IT!!!!!!" Lily   
  
yelled  
  
"Wow, calm down........ breathe" Andy said.  
  
"Okay then you can go into the portal to train" Hero simply   
  
said   
  
"Fine see you in 2 hours" Lily said and entered in the portal   
  
Adam,Andy and the rest of the group went into their own rooms   
  
and went to bed.   
  
Adam went into his room and fell on his bed and closed   
  
his eyes.   
  
~Adam's dream~  
  
Where am I? Adam thought, He looked around it was very foggy.  
  
He looked at himself he wasn't in his boxers anymore   
  
now he was in a armor suit that was dark green, he also had   
  
a green cape.   
  
He started walking, hoping find someone who could tell   
  
him where the hell he was. After about 10 minutes   
  
of walking he came to a huge palace. He walked in to   
  
find the palace ruined. All the peices of it runied.  
  
He walked to see if he could find anyone. He walked   
  
into one of the bedrooms to find a old man   
  
lying on the floor, it looked like the king.   
  
Next to him he saw a girl, she was wearing a long   
  
green dress and rich brown hair. She was crying.  
  
"What happened?" Adam said  
  
The girl turned and looked at him..   
  
"The dark moon, they came and killed my parents, your a knight   
  
aren't you?" the girl asked  
  
Suddenly Adam's memories came back to him, this was Princess Lily.  
  
"Yes I am a knight"   
  
"I think you need to go to war, King Endoyium is waiting"  
  
"But what about you?"   
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"   
  
Adam went up to her face and put his lips on hers......Suddenly  
  
there was a explotion!   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM LILY, IF YOU GO NEAR HER SHE WILL DIE!!" a voice   
  
said   
  
"WHY?!!" Adam yelled  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM LILY, IF YOU GO NEAR HER SHE WILL DIE!!" the voice   
  
repeated....  
  
Then Adam noticed that Lily was falling into a black hole  
  
"NO LILY!!!!!!!!" Adam yelled  
  
~~End of dream~~  
  
Adam suddenly woke up...  
  
"Wow, I have to chill" he said as he got up, and wore a pair of   
  
baggy jeans and a black shirt.   
  
He walked into the living room.  
  
What was that dream? Does it really mean I have to stay away from Lily?  
  
Adam thought.  
  
"Adam!! Let's go!! Hurry up!!" Drew said  
  
"Iam coming!!" Adam replied  
  
"Okay, now when is Lily going to get here?" Drew asked   
  
"Someone go in there and get her" drew said   
  
"Adam, go get Lily" Mini said   
  
"Well-uh-okay" Adam said nervously as he stepped into the portal....  
  
Nothing bad is going to happen, it was just a stupid dream   
  
He entered the portal to find Lily training.  
  
After about two minutes, Lily noticed Adam  
  
"Oh hey, is it time to go?" she asked  
  
"....w-what?..yea" he replied   
  
"Adam, whats wrong?" Lily asked   
  
"Nothing, Come on lets go" Adam said   
  
"Okay"   
  
Lily came up to Adam and gave him a hug.  
  
As Adam hugged her back, his dream came back and he suddenly let go  
  
"What?" Lily said sounding worried   
  
"Nothing, Can we go now!?" Adam said impatinetly  
  
"huh.... are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I am fine lets go!! can't you understand that everyone is waiting for us"  
  
  
  
They stepped into the portal, and then ended up where all the scouts   
  
were waiting.   
  
"FINALLY CAN WE GO NOW!!!" Megan said she was mad as she was before.   
  
"How are we going to get there?" Drew asked   
  
"Well, now that we trust you you guys finally get your power to fly"  
  
Pegusas said   
  
"FINALLY!!" Sophia yelled  
  
"what are you so happy about? your not the one who's getting the wings"  
  
Drew asked  
  
"so w-wait we don't get wings?" brad asked  
  
"brad, your a guy you want wings?" asked adam   
  
"Well--"  
  
"never mind" adam interupted  
  
"Okay, so you guys don't get wings you can just fly....right now" Pegasus   
  
said   
  
"THANK YOU!!!" Brad said   
  
"Okay, loser!" Megan said   
  
"that is not very nice" jessica said   
  
"jessica, does it look like i care.......uh.....NO!!!" Megan said back  
  
"okay is everyone ready?" hero asked  
  
"yea, lets go!" andy said   
  
All of them walked outside, started to fly to the park. Andy and Sophia   
  
were flying together, and so were Scott and Mini. Lily looked for Adam   
  
who was by himself. She started go right next to him, when   
  
he suddenly took off.  
  
What's wrong with him? she thought   
  
When they finally got to the park. they transformed   
  
"Moon Crystal power!!" Rini yelled  
  
"Mini Mars Power"   
  
"Mini Mercury Power!!"  
  
"Mini Jupiter Power!!"  
  
"Mini Venus Power!!"   
  
"Mini Saturn Power!!"   
  
Helios transformed into Pegasus   
  
"Mini Mars Knight Power!!"   
  
"Mini Mecrury Knight Power!!"   
  
"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!!"  
  
"Mini Saturn Knight Power!!"   
  
After they transformed, they started to keep a sharp look out for  
  
nega energy   
  
"Looking for me?" a voice said   
  
All of them turned around at once to see Madusa.   
  
"Yea, we were looking for you" MSaturn Knight said   
  
Madusa laughed a evil laugh and clapped her hands twice.   
  
A moment later a large cage appeared with the MScouts parents   
  
Diana and luna.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE THE NEGAVERSE IS PLANNING TO--" Diana started   
  
to tell them   
  
"Shutup you little stupid cat" Madusa said angrily   
  
"Give us our parents back!!!" MJupiter yelled   
  
"okay look here's the deal, you try to defeat me and you DO get your   
  
parents back, you lose..... well you lose"  
  
"Okay, give us your best shot"   
  
"be glad to Mjupiter"   
  
Madusa quickly launched a arrow of burning arrows.   
  
"Supreme Thunder Storm, ATTACK!!"   
  
A huge storm was set over Madusa but the arrows still didn't stop.   
  
"LILY!!!!!" Lita yelled from the cage  
  
"Thunder Sword!!" MJupiter Knight shouted as a mighty sword   
  
appeared in his hand, he went in front of Mjupiter and then slashed  
  
the arrows with his sword.  
  
"Not bad losers now take THIS!!!!" Madusa yelled as she started to   
  
make a huge negaverse energy ball which was pointed at MSaturn  
  
"say goodbye MSaturn!!" Madusa yelled  
  
"Death Shield!!!" MSaturn Knight shouted, but the shield wasn't   
  
that strong, he then quickly pushed Msaturn out of the way and   
  
then got hit.   
  
"ANDY!!" MSaturn yelled   
  
"Peice of cake!!" Madusa yelled   
  
madusa got ready to make another huge energy ball that headed   
  
for MMars and she didn't know it.   
  
"FIRE ARROW!!!" MMars used her arrow to try to stop the energy ball   
  
but didn't work.   
  
"Meg watch out!!!" MMars Knight warned as he dove in and saved her and   
  
managed to eascape the energy ball.   
  
Both of them hit the floor hard and had major bruses.   
  
"I told you my name is Megan not Meg" she said weakly and gave   
  
MMars Knight a weak smile   
  
"But to me your always Meg" he replied   
  
"Awww!!! isn't that cute"   
  
Madusa made a huge energy ball heading for MJupiter knight and MJupiter.  
  
"ADAM WATCH OUT!!!" MJupiter said as she pushed him out of the way   
  
and got hit.   
  
"LI!!" MJupiter Knight yelled   
  
"That's it I can't take this mushy crap!!!" Madusa yelled   
  
She started making the biggest energy that looked bigger than   
  
the earth   
  
"EVERYONE FORM A CIRCLE!!!!" mini moon yelled   
  
Everyone came to a circle.   
  
MJupiter moved next to MJupiter Knight, he moved away and stood next   
  
to Meg.   
  
MJupiter had tears in her eyes.   
  
"HURRY!!" mini moon shouted.   
  
She took out her crystal and put it up in the air. Everyone's clothes   
  
started to a bright color of their planet.  
  
"MJupiter Power"  
  
"Mjupiter Knight Power!"   
  
"MSaturn Power!"   
  
"MSaturn knight POwer!!"   
  
"MVenus Power!!"   
  
"MVenus Knight Power!!"   
  
"MMecrury Power!!"   
  
"MMecrury Knight Power!!"   
  
"MMars Power"   
  
"MMars Knight Power!!"   
  
"UNITE!!!!!!!!" They said as one!!   
  
Mini moon held the crystal up high. She used all her power to   
  
stop the energy ball. she closed her eyes and thought   
  
about all the people she loved. She opened her eyes to find her   
  
energy increasing.....  
  
"What this is impossible, no one can with stand this....NO!!!"   
  
Madusa screeched.  
  
Madusa was dead and gone. The cage where their parents were   
  
opened up. Lily was on her knees. She was crying, crying   
  
because Adam didn't like her anymore.   
  
"Lily!!!"   
  
She turned to see her mom and dad. She gave them a big hug.   
  
She missed them so much. She turned around to see   
  
all her friends with their parents with their mom's and   
  
dad's again, except for the knights they were by   
  
themself.  
  
"Oh, Where are we going to live?" Amy asked out loud  
  
"don't worry we already brought our stuff into the guys   
  
mansion they got from their parents.   
  
"mom,dad this is Andy, adam, Brad, Scott and Drew their the   
  
knights"  
  
everyone said their hi and hellos and went into the mansion.  
  
"Do you want to fly or walk" lily asked   
  
"what?" Lita asked   
  
"Pegasus gave us powers so we can fly"  
  
"I think i am gonna walk"   
  
"I'll walk with her you know she doesn't like heights" Ken said   
  
"Oh right forgot!"  
  
After all of them got into the mansion, Lily, Sophi, Jessica and   
  
Megan showed their parents their new rooms  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay here" Ray said to Drew   
  
"Oh, no problem"   
  
They all went into their rooms to settle in.   
  
Adam walked into his room. 'I can't take this anymore, what   
  
is the dream about and why should I stay away from Li?   
  
I have to tell her today that I can't be with her   
  
anymore, but she was so happy' Adam thought  
  
There was a knock on the door  
  
"Come in"   
  
Lily walked into his room.  
  
"Hey!" she said cheerfully   
  
"What?" he answered  
  
"Did you meet my parents?" she asked   
  
"Why are you here?" he asked ignoring the question. As much he wanted  
  
to talk to her and tell her everything the dream came back to him.   
  
"I just wanted to talk"   
  
"I am tired I don't wanna talk so you can leave now"  
  
"Adam, seriously what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I don't like you anymore besides I found someone way better now   
  
just go away"  
  
"But why? What did I do to ever hurt you!!!" Lily said now shouting   
  
and crying   
  
"Nothing don't you get the point I really don't like you anymore  
  
just go away and never come near me again"  
  
"Fine!!" she yelled and slammed the door  
  
"God I hate this" he thought.   
  
Lily ran to her room.  
  
"WALK GOD DAMIT!! I SAID THAT LIKE A MILLION TIMES!!" Sophia shouted   
  
"Wow, chill babe" Andy said  
  
There were now 24 people living in the house! All of them gathered   
  
around to talk about what has happened so far.  
  
"Rini, I am so proud that you handled this while we were gone" Serena   
  
said   
  
"Yea me and your mom are very proud" Darien said   
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So like what has been going on lately-" Serena started to say   
  
when she noticed that two people were missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Lily and .....what's his name??.....Adam" Serena   
  
asked  
  
"I'll get them" Mina said   
  
"So anyway the negaverse is back, right?" Serena asked   
  
"Yea, this time its beryal's sister" Hotaru said   
  
"We have 24 people who fight I think we can beat them" Brett said   
  
"Yea, statistically we have 20% of winning" Amy said   
  
Everyone had sweat drops  
  
Lily was in her room, thinking of one possible reason why Adam   
  
just let go of her.  
  
"Knock knock"  
  
"Yea" she answered   
  
Mina walked into the room.   
  
"Hi lily"  
  
"Oh hey Mrs.Hino"  
  
"Don't call me Mrs.Hino, makes me sound old" she said with a little laugh  
  
"Oh sorry" Lily said not really looking up, she couldn't deal  
  
with this right now, she bigger problems to worry about.  
  
"It's fine, hey what's wrong? everyone is waiting for   
  
you and....Adam, dam I always forget his name" she asked   
  
When Mina said the word Adam, Lily felt like telling her the whole thing   
  
but she knew she couldn`t, a person like her would never understand.  
  
"Okay I am coming" Lily said as she got up.  
  
"Great you can bring Adam, I'll meet you in the hall okay?"   
  
"Wait can't you get him"  
  
"Why dont you? Sophia told me you guys got a thing going on between   
  
you too?"   
  
"Not anymore....and that's too bad but I'll get him"   
  
"Oh I am sorry.....meet you in the living room" Mina said  
  
and walked off.   
  
Lily went up to Adam's door, took a deep breath and walked in.   
  
She noticed he was in his shower. She started looking around   
  
his room to find a picture of his "girlfriend" so she can   
  
burn the picture. Her back was to the shower door.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
She turned around to see Adam on with baggy jeans, no shirt   
  
and he was washing his hair with a towel and when he took   
  
out the towel his hair was messy, his face looked like   
  
it belong to a little kid.  
  
"Uh...-- Serena said that you should join us in the   
  
living room"   
  
"I'll be right out" he said not even looking at her.   
  
Lily stood there like a stupid person staring at him.  
  
After two minutes he looked up with a confused look on his  
  
face.  
  
"That mean you should leave I'll be right out"   
  
".....What yea I am leaving bye!"  
  
Lily left the room.  
  
she still likes me Adam thought with a simle on his face.  
  
Lily walked out of the room feeling very embrassed. She walked   
  
into the living room.   
  
"Took you long enough what were you doing in Adam's room anyway"   
  
Megan said with a smile on her face   
  
"Shutup Megan!"   
  
"Don't tell my girl to shutup" Drew said who was sitting right next  
  
to her.  
  
"Oh yea whatever, like two days ago you hated her and suddenly love her  
  
sure yea that makes sense"  
  
"Lily, watch your mouth" Lita said   
  
"I'm here" Adam said   
  
"What do we do, like throw a party just because you came" Drew said   
  
"I wasn't talking yo you stupid!"  
  
"Jeez, you guys are like so rude to each other we have to learn about  
  
being polite" Amy said   
  
"If your going to be polite you can't survive in the real world"   
  
Mini said   
  
"Okay, one thing I learned about the negaverse is that they won't   
  
give up until they have what they want" Hero said  
  
"Yeah but what are we going to do we don't even know where they're   
  
going to strike next" Darien said   
  
"That's our problem"  
  
"Wait where was the last time they attacked?" Ken asked   
  
"the park" hero answered   
  
"And before you must have had another attack"  
  
"Yea....it was also at a park but a different one"   
  
"Don't you see a connection?" he siad   
  
"yea that is weird evertime they attack its in a park"  
  
"I never thought of it that way" Hero said   
  
Andrew comes gives Ken the map of Touring California.  
  
"Thanks, okay lets see here is where they atacked first, then   
  
it goes up for about 100 ft and today's was up also but 200 ft"  
  
Ken explained   
  
"So it must be 300 ft to the North" Andrew said   
  
"How often did they attack?" Ken asked   
  
"I dunno every week I think" Andy said   
  
"Okay then I guess we have to wait a week from now"   
  
"What are we going to do until then?" Mini asked  
  
"Tomorrow we got to...THE BEACH!!!" Drew said   
  
"Yea!..........uh...NO!!!" Serena siad   
  
"Tomorrow we train" Darien said   
  
"Good we trained like 24 hours, man" Sophia said   
  
"Well, I know it seems like a lot now but we have to train, until   
  
your really good!" Darien said  
  
"uh huh, okay so NOW what? I mean we know that your going   
  
to take over our lives tomorrow so what about now?" megan said   
  
"I dunno, do you wanna go to the movies?" darien asked   
  
"Yea, sure" Serena answered.   
  
"no lily you havent been studying at all!" Lita said   
  
"Mom, we started a school here and its Sunday I mean what the hell   
  
do you want us to do, we are going to school tomorrow!!" she   
  
answered in a mean tone.  
  
"Lily! don't use that tone of language with me young lady! now go to  
  
your room!" lita yelled  
  
"FINE!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING   
  
THROUGH RIGHT NOW! NONE OF YOU DO!" Lily yelled and ran to her room.  
  
As much as Adam wanted to go after her he stayed pretending to be   
  
amazed like everyone else was. He could see that Lily's mom was really  
  
pissed off, her eyes were so dark. He felt bad about causing all this   
  
but it was for her safety, if he could just tell her that.  
  
He went into his room and laid down on the bed, it was a long day and  
  
he was really tired. He was about to close his eyes when he heard   
  
a scream, he quickly got up and ran into the living room,It was Sophia   
  
where he a back portal and Andy being dragged into it. Sophia was   
  
trying to get him out but it was too late.  
  
"Sophia what happened" Jessica asked her   
  
Sophia couldn't talk she was just staring at the portal. She was just  
  
staring at the portal.   
  
"He was chasing me around the room and then when I looked back to see  
  
where he was I saw a thing drag him into there" she said in a quiet   
  
voice.   
  
Luna hasn't said much, she was debating wheather to give Jessica   
  
Amy's mini computer. The problem is that if she loses it she could   
  
put all of our identities at risk. Then again she is also very   
  
responsible. She had nothing to worry about what was she thinking   
  
in the first place. She walked into the livivng room and whispered   
  
to Amy  
  
"Its time to give Jessica the computer"   
  
Amy got up and went into her room and came out with the computer.   
  
"Jessica here I want to give something to you it was mine when I was   
  
a scout" Amy said   
  
"Mom, you are a scout" Jessica said taking the computer.  
  
"I have another one" she replied.   
  
Jesssica thanked her mom and sat down and turned it on and started   
  
analysing the hole.   
  
"I think I know where the portal is but its going to take us atleast  
  
3 hours" Jessica said   
  
"THREE HOURS!!! They could kill him by then" Sophia panicked   
  
"You should be happy that we got this chance to aleast try" Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Your right Mrs.Miyake I am sorry I panicked" Sophia replied.   
  
"Its okay"   
  
Ken came next to Lita and put his arm around her.   
  
"Believe me Sophia after all we have gone through, you have no idea" he  
  
said.  
  
The three hours seem to be like three days to Sophia, she was scared.   
  
Everyone transformed and wated for Jessica to be done.   
  
"Okay, I am done" MMercury said.   
  
"Good" MSaturn said  
  
"Wait before we go I would just like to say that I think this is the   
  
final fight, its going to be tough all the way but I think we can do   
  
it" Diana said   
  
"Yes this is going to be very hard but I think you can do it, you've   
  
got to" said Hero.  
  
"Lets go~" Luna said as she stepped near the portal  
  
After Luna everyone jumped in.   
  
So this is it, its the final fight, I am so happy that we get to get   
  
this over....then... me and Adam can sit down and figure out what's   
  
really going on between us MJupiter thought as she entered the portal.   
  
"MJupiter are you okay?" her mother asked   
  
"Yea just scared" she replied.  
  
"Don't worry Its gonna be okay" Jupiter Knight convinced.  
  
They walked into the portal afraid...excited....  
  
curious....... what's going to happen......  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
An: I know I know there was no action but I PROMISE that there is going   
  
to be next time. Be sure to check out the stunning conclusion   
  
of Faith from the Heart.   
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN? CAN THE SCOUTS DEFEAT THE QUEEN??? FIND OUT IN THE   
  
STUNNING CONCLUSION OF FAITH FROM THE HEART "The Final Battle" 


	9. Chapter Eight

READ: Sailor Moon is created and owned by Toei Animation and  
  
Naokao Takeuchi. The other chracters in here are mine except   
  
Ken/JupiterKnight which is owned by Lady Jupiter.   
  
This is basically next generation if you want more   
  
info about the chracters please read the "read me" file before you   
  
read this fanfic.This is my first fanfic so send comments and   
  
suggestions to SushmaV24@hotmail.com. I hope you enjoy the show.   
  
WARNING: BASICALLY ALL THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NEW   
  
I STRONGLY URGE YOU READ THE "READ ME" FILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS   
  
FANFIC!   
  
AN: THERE IS GOING TO A BACKGROUNd SONG TO THIS SONG ITS VANNESA   
  
CARLTON 'A THOUSAND MILES' I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY NEW SONG   
  
SO ANYWAY I DONT OWN THIS SONG I AM JUST BORROWING THEM!!!!!!!   
  
WITH THAT SAID E-MAIL ME AT SushmaV24@hotmail.com  
  
"If you want to be someone in life  
  
if you want to achieve a speacial goal  
  
just listen to your heart  
  
and if your heart doesnt give you the answers  
  
close your eyes and think about your mom and dad  
  
you will cross any kind of hurdle, victory will be yours,  
  
only yours. It's all about loving your parents..."  
  
~Thunder Goddes~  
  
Faith From the Heart   
  
Part VIII  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Makin my way downtown   
  
Walkin fast   
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound   
  
Starin blankly ahead   
  
**************************  
  
It has been a few hours since they explored the mysterious  
  
hole. MJupiter was staring up, there was nothing, I mean literally  
  
nothing when you look up you dont see anything.   
  
Adam was also looking around to see anything suspious. He noticed  
  
Lily staring up. He felt bad for her, all this she had to go through,  
  
what's worse it was mostly his fault. Anyway he looked away and started  
  
to look for a way to get out of this.....space.   
  
"Accoring to our computers, we have to go north" Mercury said  
  
"Nice job Mercury" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Wait sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask stopped her "I should go first, it might   
  
be a trap"   
  
"Lets just go before I lose the reading" Mercury said   
  
They all started to walk toward North. It felt like they were walking  
  
on air because when they looked down it was black. Soon they came to  
  
a door.   
  
"Could it be" Mars said   
  
"could be what?" Mars Knight asked confused  
  
"Pluto?" Mercury Knight asked   
  
"Hello there scouts" a tall slender shadow walked toward them.   
  
"Who is that?" Mvenus asked  
  
"It one of our old friends" Venus answered.  
  
"Long time no see Pluto!" Mercury said.   
  
"yea well, had a lot of things to do. I see that you have daughters,   
  
they look just like you. Your going on another misson?" she asked.  
  
"Yea this time its Beryal's sister" Saturn Knight said.  
  
"And we're missing on of our knights" Saturn said sadly as she looked   
  
MSaturn. She was very silent she didn't speak she was just standing   
  
there, quietly staring at the ground.   
  
Wow it must be very hard for MSaturn, I was soo stupid to just think   
  
about myself MJupiter thought  
  
***************************  
  
Just makin my way   
  
Makin my way   
  
Through the crowd   
  
***************************   
  
"Oh I am very sorry little one, but we will get them back. Anyway you   
  
will need to go through here, then you'll appear in front of a cave,   
  
but be careful the cave isn't what you think. After you pass the   
  
cave you'll appear inside the negaverse, be very careful and no matter  
  
what don't wonder off you can get lost in there and never get out. I   
  
dont even know what kind of beasts lie in there" Pluto informed.  
  
"Thanks Pluto" Sailor Mini Moon said  
  
"No problem Small Lady" she replied.   
  
"Pluto why don't you come with us?" Venus Knight asked   
  
"Yea we need more people to fight anyway" MMars said   
  
"I am sorry but I need to stay here and take care of the time gate but  
  
thanks for the offer" Pluto said.  
  
"Thanks again" MJupiter Knight said as he jumped with the others into  
  
the gate.   
  
MJupiter was walking in last when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know what your going through but remember he's ignoring you for   
  
the best and you'll find out soon" Pluto said   
  
MJupiter gave her a smile and jumped in.   
  
They had no clue where they were, it seems like they were lost in  
  
space. The time was also very mixed up. Sometimes things went really  
  
fast but sometimes it went really slow. If you were to describe the   
  
time gate, its.....empty its like when you close your eyes and   
  
all you can see is that bright light at the end. For what seemed   
  
to take forever they came near the light they stepped in and ended up   
  
in a broken down place it was not even a cave it looked like a kingdom.  
  
"Wait this isn't what Pluto said, it's not even a cave" MVenus Knight   
  
said.  
  
"Welcome" a voice said   
  
MJupiter Knight recognized that voice immediatly it was the voice from his   
  
dream. Then when he turned around he saw a sophisticated looking  
  
man.   
  
"Who are you!" MJupiter KNight yelled. Before he could answer he   
  
ran up to him and tried to punch him but it just went through his  
  
body like it was transparent.   
  
"Plese let me explain--" the man was about to say but MJupiter Knight  
  
interuppted  
  
"NO! okay your the one who kept sending me the stupid dreams! to keep  
  
me away from Lily! You knew that I loved her!" he yelled  
  
MJupiter caught those last words 'I loved her!' Tears started to well   
  
up in her eyes, it was all her fault, he was just trying to protect   
  
me...  
  
***********************  
  
And I need you   
  
And I miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
***********************   
  
"Look if you just follow me i am gonna tell you" the man answered.  
  
MJupiter Knight was quiet, he started to look for Lily but couldn't  
  
find her anywhere.  
  
"Where's Lily?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Look MJupiter Knight when we're fighting you have to use scout names  
  
not our real names" MSaturn explained   
  
"Sorry, but where is she?" he asked again.   
  
"Wait she used to be right behind me!"   
  
"Shit!" he cursed "She ran away!!"   
  
"What!?!" Jupiter said in panick!  
  
"Calm down I am sure she's just around the kingdom, we'll find her   
  
after, first come with me"   
  
MJupiter Knight was about to object but he saw Jupiter Knight' face,   
  
it was a sign saying 'no'  
  
It was a long walk, it atleast took them an hour. When they finally   
  
got there. The man put a little key into the hole and the door   
  
slowly opened, inside it looked like a main control room or   
  
something.   
  
"This is our observatory room" he said and then went and clicked   
  
some buttind on it and MJuptier came up on the screen.   
  
"See, she's fine, just walkin in the garden"  
  
"Oh, sorry about yellin at you" MJupiter Knight said   
  
"Its fine, now why I have called you here is to explain to you who I am,   
  
I am the King of the Moon and I have come to tell you and help you   
  
defeat the negaverse." the king said.   
  
"Okay so what did you want to tell us?" MMars Knight asked   
  
"Scouts have you told them about the Moon Kingdom yet?"   
  
"No, we were planning to tell them after this" Sailor Moon answered.   
  
"I need one of you to go and get Mjupiter, she needs to listen to   
  
this as well" the king answered.   
  
"I'll go" MJupiter Knight said as he stepped outside the castle.   
  
He loooked around to see where she might have been. He walked around  
  
and still couldn't find the garden. Finally after searching for about   
  
an hour he found her sitting on the edge of a small water fountain.  
  
*****************************  
  
Do you think time   
  
Would pass me by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you tonight...   
  
*****************************  
  
MJupiter just stared at her reflection, whenever she looked at herself   
  
she saw a perky teen but now she saw a person who is stubborn and   
  
stupid. How could I have been so stupid it was obvious! Now she   
  
had to go with this for the rest of her life, she got up and turned   
  
around to see MJupiter Knight, Adam. Both of them didn't say anything   
  
for a long time except stare.   
  
"The King told me to get you so....lets go..." he stammered.   
  
"wait......Adam"  
  
He turned around obdiently.   
  
"Iam sorry, about everything" she said   
  
"Its okay"   
  
He reached out for her hand and both of them started walking toward   
  
the kingdom. Both of them were in silence until they got into the   
  
kingdom.   
  
"ok I brought her now tell us" MJupiter Knight urged.   
  
"Long long ago, every planet was in peace, among those plantes the   
  
Moon was the most peacefull of all. Everday, we had parties to   
  
honor all the soliders in defeating the evil queen Beryal. Princess  
  
Serena was always looking at the moon, her mother Neo Queen Sernity   
  
my wife, soon found out that she fell in love with a knight from   
  
Earth. So she had decided to meet him one night at a party. The   
  
happiness and laughter was soon broken he evil queen Beryal had   
  
attacked the kingdom, it was a dreadful battle. So at the end   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity had trapped all the monters into a diamond   
  
crystal and broke it into peices and those pieces are lost no one   
  
knows where they are until this day...even me. Now I am sure that   
  
all of had dreams of beautiful princess, kind of haunting you?"  
  
the king asked  
  
"Yes" MMercury Knight answered   
  
"Those princess are your future wives, even I havent even seen   
  
them so, I think you'll find that out soon though"   
  
"Wait back up, so we're just destined to someone who we   
  
dont even know?" MMars Knight asked   
  
"well, no but I think you will meet her soon" the king answered   
  
to the tempered boy.   
  
"But, what if we already fell in love?" MVenus Knight asked   
  
as he looked are MVenus who was sad.   
  
"Well, I mean it is your life but, your going aganist your   
  
destiny"  
  
Everyone was quiet they had nothing else to say, they were   
  
in love but just to find out that they had to love someone   
  
else.  
  
"Well, anyway now that you know about your past I think its  
  
time you fight for your future" the king said after a long   
  
pause.   
  
"I think we should get moving thanks" Sailor Moon said  
  
as she started to walk out and everyone started to follow   
  
her.  
  
All of them started to walk toward the time gate to get into the   
  
queen's lair. They walked out and said their good byes to the   
  
king and jumped into the gate. Before they left the king   
  
told them about the lair being a few blocks ahead. Megan, Sophi,  
  
Mini and Lily didn't care about the fifhting anymore all they   
  
cared about was to lead a normal life. After about ten minutes  
  
of roming in time they came to a stop near another white door.  
  
Thy walked in to find themselves in a cave. It was cold   
  
and it was very foggy....  
  
************************  
  
It's always times like these   
  
Where I think of you   
  
And wonder if you ever think of me   
  
************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Perfect!!!" Emereld said "Now that I have them in my cave its   
  
impossible for them to escape!!"   
  
"Diamond!"   
  
"yes queen?"   
  
"I am taking you off this mission I got it handled, its not like   
  
you achieved anything in the first place" she said harshly   
  
  
  
"But-"  
  
"SILENCE!!"   
  
Emerland opened a black darkway and threw him in there.  
  
"Worthless fool!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now what! we don't even know where we are!" MMars was getting  
  
pissed  
  
"Calm down I am checking it out" Mecrury and MMercury said as they   
  
took out their computers.   
  
MJupiter was getting tired she felt like going to sleep. She slowly   
  
started to sink down and close her eyes. It would have been much  
  
easier if she had something to lean on, but she can expect a lot   
  
of things here anyway. She laid her head back and closed her   
  
eyes.   
  
Her Dream~~~  
  
Where am I? she thoought She noticed that she was wearing her   
  
normal clothes. She started walking there was nothing, It was   
  
all black and nothing was to be seen. After about ten minutes   
  
she heard giggling and two shadows walking up to them.   
  
"haha! Adam your so funny!" it was a girl dressed in a princess   
  
dress, Lily couldnt see her face. The other shadow was Adam.   
  
He didn't even notice me both of them just started to walk by.   
  
"Adam?" she said in a quiet voice  
  
"Oh, so this is the new servent my father, the king, hired,   
  
not bad" he said   
  
"What?" Lily answered in shock   
  
"If your confused, go talk to my dad, can't you see I am busy?"   
  
he said walking off.   
  
Lily stood there for a second wondering if this was real ore not.   
  
"Lets go Adam, just leave her here!" the princess said   
  
End Dream~~  
  
"Lily wake up, hello wake up" a voice said   
  
"What?!" MJupiter asked as she suddenly stood up?  
  
"Its me calm down, come on MMecrury found a way into cave there  
  
are about seven passageways leading into one thing so we decided   
  
to split your parents are in the cave and we're going to observe  
  
what is outside the cave. We're going to meet up with them after  
  
we find the others." MJupiter Knight explained   
  
He started to walk and MJupiter followed him.   
  
"Where are we?" she asked after a long silence.   
  
"We're..... inside Emeralds cave? Are you okay?" He replied  
  
"Yes...why?" she asked again even though everything wasn't ok   
  
"Because, everyone knows that"   
  
"Oh"   
  
Both Of them started walking again, none of them said anything.   
  
MJupiter was confused, can she talk to him again? It was all  
  
her fault he had to go through all that pain just because..  
  
of her. MJupiter Knight was also very confused because the king   
  
didn't say anything about not talking to her so why isn't she  
  
talking, maybe she's still mad at me. After about 10 minutes  
  
of walking they saw light at the end.   
  
"Come on!" MJupiter Kngiht urged as he grabbed her hand and   
  
started running.   
  
Before they could stop they were falling, it happened so fast that  
  
there was no time to scream. They both got hit by below freezing  
  
water.   
  
"dam its cold!" he crused as he started swimming "Come on!"  
  
MJupiter started swimming and put her head in the water to hide  
  
her tears because they was a big cut on her leg and it was   
  
hurting more and more as the cold water stung...   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I think we're lost!" MMars said as they came around the same   
  
rock like three times in a row.   
  
"Yea, look it looks like someone is there" MMars said as he   
  
pointed to a light tunnel.   
  
"Lets Go!" MSaturn shouted "God you guys are so not mature!"  
  
They started walking toward the white light...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
MJupiter couldn't hold on anymore she started getting really  
  
sleepy..  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked as he caught her when she was about   
  
to sink.   
  
"Nothing" she managed to say "Lets go!"   
  
***********************************************  
  
Cause everythings so wrong   
  
And I dont belong   
  
Living in your precious memory   
  
***********************************************   
  
It has been about ten minutes and MJupiter couldn't hold on   
  
anymore. She found herself sinking again this time she   
  
couldn't stop. MJupiter Knight noticed that she was   
  
sinking again.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked again. As he was pulling her up   
  
he saw the big cut which was now purple from the cold.   
  
"Shit!" he cussed as he dragged her and tried to find   
  
land.   
  
He then gently layed her on the ground. He could see that   
  
she was still breathing. He then slowly took a big   
  
rock and then gently lifted her head and put it   
  
on the rock. He then took his cape off and laid it on her   
  
to keep her warm. He gathered sticks and then used Falsh   
  
Lightning to light it. Once the fire was going he transformed   
  
back into his shirt which was a womenbeater (the white tangtop  
  
things FOR GUYS!) and his jeans, he sat and stared at the fire,   
  
what was he going to do now? he is lost. Lily's hurt. His attension  
  
then turned to Lily, she was laying there, hopeless. He put his   
  
head down on a rock and slowly was about to close his eyes when   
  
he heard voices, he stood up to see who it was.   
  
"GOD! I TOLD YOU WE WENT THE WRONG WAY YOUR SO STUPID!" MMars  
  
yelled   
  
"Sorry, what would you do if you saw light after like two hours"  
  
he shot back.   
  
"Hey!" Adam shouted as he ran toward them.   
  
"YO! Thank god you found me man this girl is killin me!!" MMars   
  
KNight said  
  
"Shutup~ Where is MJupiter?" MSaturn asked  
  
"She had an accident"   
  
They looked to see what it was and saw her laying down there.   
  
"What happened?" MMars asked  
  
"We were running and we didnt see the water and we kinda fell"   
  
Adam replied.  
  
"Wow! that hurts! anyway we're going to try to look for the   
  
others okay we'll be back here soon, the sooner we can come  
  
together the sooner we can call our parents and tell them   
  
where to meet us" MMars explained  
  
"Wait, cant we just call them with our communicators?" MSaturn  
  
asked  
  
"Now why didnt I think of that?" MMars asked feeling very stupid.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Great this is perfect, when I finally get them together then   
  
I can launch my secret weapon" Queen Emerald said as she looked  
  
at MSaturn Knight who didnt really look like him. He was brainwashed  
  
by the Queen   
  
"Nega Knight come forth!" she yelled   
  
A strong bulit 14 yr old stepped in, on his forhead the sign of the   
  
negamoon, an upside down creasant.   
  
"Yes my queen" he answered like a robot  
  
"I want you to get those scouts for me and check if they have   
  
the crystal, once I gete those crystals then I can finally   
  
take over the earth" she ordered   
  
"Yes my queen" he answered as he walked out.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Adam went back to where MJupiter was, the others were outside the   
  
cave to call the others. When he went back there he saw that she   
  
wasn't there. He quickly started looking around making sure that   
  
the negaverse wasn't taking her. She was near the lake freshing   
  
up. Lily was trying make her bruise go away but it hurt. She then   
  
decided to put water on it and dry it up so there wouldnt be any   
  
infection.   
  
"Why dont you just wait till MSaturn gets here, she has her   
  
healing power you know" a voice said   
  
Lily turned around and saw Adam with a smile on his face. She   
  
then suddenly felt really stupid for not thinking about that.  
  
She then started to walk back it was hard to step between the   
  
stone with 2 inch heels, she could transform but her ring was   
  
near a stone. She hoped she wouldn't fall....Too late! She  
  
tripped over a rock and was about hit her face on the rock   
  
but then Adam came up and caught her. When Lily looked   
  
up they were a few inches away from each others face.   
  
"Okay come on break it up! We're here!!!!!" MVenus said as she  
  
walked in   
  
Lily quickly got up and said hi.  
  
"Hi guys, hey MSaturn do you think you can heal my ankle?" Lily   
  
asked before anyone could say anyhting that would embrasses   
  
her.   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
MSaturn walked over to her and put her hand on her ankle and   
  
closed her eyes, after a few seconds there was a purple flash.   
  
Everyone sheiled their eyes and after a minute there was   
  
no swelling or a big cut and all the pain was gone.  
  
"There, better?" MSaturn asked  
  
"You know what you should be a doctor, dam think of all the   
  
money you would make" MMars said  
  
"Well, me and MMars Knight will go and look for   
  
the others, MSaturn you look a little weak after your 'miracle   
  
of life' light so you stay here and rest with the others"   
  
MMars explained. Lily laughed "'Miracle of life?'"   
  
MMars turned around and replied "Hey I had to say something,  
  
I am a rebel" MMars Knight laughed a little "Dont make me   
  
laugh, your not fit to be a rebel as I am to be your boyfriend"  
  
Everyone broke out into laughter.   
  
After MMars and MMars Knight left, MSatunrn transformed back and  
  
sat near the fire. Sophia, put her hands near the fire as Lily   
  
and Adam were doing. "So tell me, Adam who are your parents?"   
  
she tried to make conversation. Lily then looked over to him   
  
and asked "Yea you never mention them?" Adam looked into the   
  
fire that made his eyes burn. Dam, hes hot!~ Lily thought.   
  
"My parents, lets see, I dont really know them, I mean I know   
  
my foster parents there great" "What do you mean?" Sophi asked  
  
"I mean, as long as I know my mom died after about 20 minutes   
  
after my birth and my dad couldn't believe that so he changed.  
  
He always used to get drunk and was never home, So soon the   
  
foster county in our community and took me and put me up   
  
for adoption so I guess thats all there is to tell" he said   
  
Lily felt so bad for him I mean not knowing his mother or   
  
father.   
  
********************  
  
Cause I need you   
  
And I miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
********************   
  
Everyone was silent for 10 minutes. "I think you and my dad would   
  
make really great friends, his mother died the same way and his  
  
dad is little mental, I mean I know dad still loves him though"  
  
Lily said quietly.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Queen" a voice said and gave a low bow. "What is it and where are  
  
those little brats!" the queen screeched "Queen I can't them because  
  
there seperated and there always in a group, I dont think its a   
  
good idea to get them like this" Nega MSaturn answered. "Fine   
  
then get the girls first and then the boys" the queen rerplied   
  
"Look if we get those crystals, we can rule the world and I really  
  
dont want to lose that chance"   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Where are MMecrury?" MMecrury Knight asked. MMecrury didnt ask   
  
and kept clicking on her computer for the communicator. "I am  
  
gonna find out" she replied. "I got it" She dailed a number   
  
and waited for someone to pick up. Sophi's face popped up in the   
  
screen "What is it?" "Where are you guys?" MMecrury asked I am   
  
with your parents. As MMecrury was talking to Sophi, the other   
  
scouts were looking around.   
  
"Mars look at this its ice walla with ingravings in them" Jupiter  
  
said. Mars turned her attention to the wall, "yea, weird."   
  
"Okay, guys we can get out of here by gettting into the third   
  
cave hole and try to get around the waterfall and I asked   
  
Sophi if they found anything but they didnt so lets go"   
  
"yea lets go I am getting to cold here" Saturn said.   
  
The Scouts started to walk toward the third hole and then when   
  
they got in they found the big water fall. "Now what?" Mars   
  
Knight asked. "There" Saturn Knight pointed, there was kind   
  
of an around passageway where they was a bright light shining.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Oh God, Where are we?" MVenus asked. MVenus Knight looked   
  
around "No clue" he replied. "Thanks" MVenus said with a lot   
  
of sacrasam. "Oh look There's a light lets run" MVenus grabbed   
  
his hand and they both started running and didnt look   
  
where they were going and crashed into MMecrury.   
  
"Sorry!!! Are you okay?" MVenus said "Look what you made  
  
me do" she said looking at Mvenus Knight. "I dont know what  
  
your talking about, I was just following you" he replied.   
  
"OKay lets just go!" Mars said as she was getting pissed.   
  
MVenus stuck her tongue out at him and he just laughed.   
  
When they got there they found Megan, Drew, Adam, Lily and   
  
Sophia sitting there and laughing. Megan turned around and   
  
saw the others. "Hi!" she waved. The others turned around.   
  
The scouts and MMecrury tranformed into their   
  
normal clothes and sat down and warmed up.   
  
"So now what? God this is so easy and I though destorying   
  
Eveil was going to me hard" Megan said. "Hey, we didnt even   
  
get started" Ray replied. "Sorry Party's over I am here!!"   
  
said a voice. Everyone immediatly looked up. "Andy?" Sophi   
  
said in amasement. "Yes its me but dont call me that pathetic  
  
name call me Nega Saturn""What did they do to you?" Sophi asked   
  
"THey?" he said "My queen set me free and now we're going to   
  
rule the earth together" he said "What about me?" she yelled  
  
"hm... Don't know don't care" he replied. "anyway I don't have   
  
time for you I need all the ladies to step up please, not the   
  
parents, please, we already checked you guys" he said very   
  
calmy. "Its not that easy?" Adam said. "Transform" Serena   
  
yelled   
  
"Moon Star Power"  
  
"Earth KNight Power!"  
  
"MJupiter Power!"  
  
"MJupiter Knight Power!"  
  
"MSaturn Power!"  
  
"MSaturn KNight Power!"  
  
"MVenus Power!"  
  
"MVenus Knight Power!"  
  
"MMars Power!"  
  
"MMars KNight Power!"  
  
"Mini Moon Power!"  
  
"Helios transformed into a horse.  
  
"Jupiter Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Knight Power!"   
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mars Knight POwer!"   
  
"Mecrury Power!"   
  
"Mecrury Knight Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon gave her little speech.   
  
"Are you done?" Nega Saturn asked. "Okay girls come on" he said   
  
and with a click of his finger There was a big hole and all the   
  
Mini Scouts got sucked in to it. As the portal was closing everyone  
  
also got in. The hole was really big and it went for about ten   
  
minutes. At last they ended up right in front of the queen, she   
  
was big.   
  
******************************  
  
Do you think time   
  
Could pass me by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you tonight...   
  
******************************   
  
"Nega Saturn I thought that I said I only wanted the girls, what  
  
are these other mortals doing here" she complained "Sorry my queen,  
  
I just thought the sooner we got them together the sooner we can   
  
get rid of them" he said. The queen was getting sick of Nega   
  
Saturn, he wasnt even listening to her anymore. "Well...uhh..  
  
great your right, bring them up" she replied. Soon the scouts   
  
were being elevated from the air, only the Mini Scouts.   
  
"ahh!!" MMars was scared, she was trying to get her wings out   
  
and fly away, but the queen interupted "Dont even think about   
  
it the Nega energy in here forbids anyone with a pure heart  
  
to fly. "MMARS!!!!" Mars yelled. Soon the knights were   
  
trying to hold back their mothers "We can't go after them their   
  
with her now and if we do anything stupid, there done for" Mars  
  
Knight said sadly. MSaturn felt herself fly up, this was the   
  
worst day of her life, first Andy gets captured, now there   
  
going near that demented queen. "Calm down MSaturn I am not   
  
that mad" the queen said and started to laugh, "Didnt think   
  
I could read your mind" "Okay now lets see whos the first   
  
one to go..Nega Saturn" the queen said "huh?" he replied   
  
in confusion "I have no need of you" She then zapped him.   
  
*************************  
  
And I... I...   
  
Dont want to let you know   
  
I... I...   
  
Drown in your memory   
  
I... I...   
  
Dont want to let this go   
  
I... I...   
  
Dont... makin my way downtown   
  
Walkin fast   
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound   
  
Staring blankly ahead   
  
Just makin my way   
  
Makin my way   
  
Through the crowd   
  
************************  
  
"Andy!!!" MSaturn screched. She quickly used her power   
  
to elevate him slowly to the ground. "Awww!! Isn't that   
  
cute?, Well I guess you'll be the first one to go!" The   
  
Queen then picked her up and carried her up to eye   
  
view. She then pointed her long nail on her forehead.   
  
Msaturn Knight felt really dizzy and when he tried   
  
to open his eyes, he couldn't.   
  
***************************  
  
"Welcome to our   
  
kingdon, Andrew" No one ever called him with his real   
  
name before. "Mrs.Chiba?" he asked since the lady looked   
  
awfully like Serena. "Close enough, I am her mother, and   
  
I saw what happened to you and I just wanted to ask you   
  
something important" she said with a sweet and clear   
  
voice. He noticed that he was in his normal clothes.   
  
"Yea, what is it?" he asked paying attention to the   
  
queen. "Who do you trulu love, I mean who do you truly  
  
love so much that you can't live without?" she asked   
  
seriously. "Why?" he said. "Just tell me," she   
  
asked suprised that this boy was standing up to her.  
  
"uh..Sophi" he said, "But I can't love her, I have to   
  
love the princess, whatever her name is and she knows   
  
that as well.." he said "Andy, do you remember your  
  
parents?" she asked "No not really" he replied " Well  
  
let me tell you this story, there was once this little  
  
boy, and he was a handsome little boy, when he was  
  
about ninteen he met this wonderful girl, she was   
  
very beautiful and very kind. He then decided   
  
that he was going to marry her. He one   
  
night snuck into her palace and then told her that he loved her.   
  
The princess went and told her parents that she loved him and they   
  
didnt want her to marry him, before this love story could   
  
end an eveil witch attacked her palace and once again   
  
the boy came and saved her, but then the queen was too   
  
powerful and then killed all of them" she ended the   
  
story with a small sniff. "And....that has to do with   
  
me how?" Andy asked a little confused. "Andy, your the   
  
boy...Prince Of Saturn" she said. As soon as Andy heard  
  
those words he was so happy than anyone on this   
  
planet. "So then Sophi--" he said, "Yes she is the   
  
the one" the Queen said,"Wait Andy I dont have   
  
much time to speak but then I hope you know that   
  
Love isnt an easy thing and that no matter how many   
  
girls come into your life, Sophi is the one you have   
  
to love, you can't make any other changes!" He looked  
  
back at her "I know, why would I, she's perfect"   
  
He then walked out of the portal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
When he walked out of the portal the first thing he   
  
noticed that the queen was digging her nail into   
  
Msautrn's stomach trying to look for the crystal.   
  
He could see that she was in a lot of pain right   
  
now. He focused his energy on the queen and   
  
was trying to paralyes her.   
  
Emerlad could now see the purple glow of the   
  
crystal, right when she was about to ge it   
  
our there was some power overtaking her, it   
  
was very big and she just couldn't move.   
  
"NOW! Everyone attack!!" MSaturn Knight yelled.   
  
"Moon crystal POwer" Sailor Moon yelled and   
  
a huge crystal began to form and it started to  
  
get bigger and bigger.  
  
"Jupiter Power!"   
  
"Venus Power"  
  
"Mars Power"  
  
"MEcrury POwer  
  
"Jupiter KNight POwer!"  
  
"Venus Knight Power!"   
  
"Mars Knight Power!!"   
  
"Mecrury Power"   
  
Now the ball as big as a football field.   
  
"Haha you actually think you can beat me!" the   
  
queen screeched. Sailor Moon positioned the   
  
ball in front of the queen and focused all   
  
of her power to the queen. Then she let go of the   
  
energy ball still controlling it with mental energy. The   
  
queen was trying to stop the light from overtaking her but then   
  
she couldn't there was too much light and then with the most   
  
horrfying screech, she just dissapered. After about ten minutes  
  
of taking rest Sailor Moon quietly said "Lets go home..."   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
At home, Megan just collasped on to the bed, she was so tired.   
  
Lita went into the kitchen and then started to cook dinner,   
  
Pasta and spaggeti without the meatballs. Mini went in front  
  
of the tv and started watching a show called 'The Real World'  
  
Sophi was still hurt but then she went and slept on the couch.   
  
Andy was trying to figure out when to tell Sophia. Lily was  
  
relaxing in the couch near Sophi. "You know, you're really   
  
lucky" Lily said. Sophi looked at her in a awakward way   
  
"Yea, Lily, I got hit by the queen, yea real lucky" she   
  
sad with a lot of sarcasam. "No, I mean that you can just   
  
heal yourself like that". "Well, yea I guess". Drew was   
  
near Megan, he had his head on her shoulder and her   
  
head was on top of his. Adam was taking a shower and Brad  
  
was just reading a book along with Jessica. Scott was   
  
also just kind of watching 'Real World' with Mini. "Dinner  
  
will be in about 2 minutes" Lita said from the kitchen.   
  
Andrew,Mina,Ray,Chad, Ken and Lita went outside and it looks   
  
like they were talking about something. "Oh my God guess what?"  
  
Megan said coming up to Lily. "Mini, Sophi guys come here"   
  
"What" they asked. "My mom and Dad, Mini's parents and Sophi's   
  
parents are going for a tour around the world and we're coming   
  
to Tokoyo with you guys, are you fully getting this! We're going  
  
to stay with Lily for like let's see nine years! I mean my parents  
  
are gonna come to visit and all but YAY!" Megan finally finished.  
  
"That's aweasome!" Mini said. "When are we leaving for Tokoyo?"  
  
Sophi asked. "I dunno, I wanna stay here for a while, anyway"   
  
Megan said thinking about Drew. "Dinner's ready!!" Lita yelled.  
  
Lily noticed that Adam came out of the shower with some pants,  
  
no shirt and messy brown/blond hair. When he started to look   
  
at her she turned away.  
  
*************************  
  
And I still need you   
  
And I still miss you   
  
And now I wonder   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time   
  
Would pass us by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles  
  
**************************  
  
At dinner, everyone was quiet. Hotaru cleard her throut before   
  
saying "I have some news, Megan, Sophi and Mini are going to   
  
be living with Lily for a while and Jessica is coming on the   
  
tour with us". "Oh that we know that already"   
  
Megan said in a very cherry voice. "Honey, we're leaving for  
  
Tokoyo, tomorrow" ray said. As Lily heard those words   
  
she got up from the table and just   
  
went outside, Adam followed her(now with a shirt on! lol--)  
  
Lily couldn't believe it Drew,Scott, Brad and Adam  
  
alone the orpahnage will find out. It was all   
  
their fault and hers. "Lily?" she   
  
heard his voice, she quickly wiped her tears away and then   
  
turned around and faced him. "yea". He came up to her,   
  
"Its not your fault" he came up to her face and gave   
  
her a long *kiss* Both of them walked back in and were and   
  
wished that this day wouldn't end because tomorrow they would   
  
be seperated...Forever...atleast for now...  
  
*********************  
  
If I could just see you   
  
If I could fall into the sky   
  
Do you think time   
  
Would pass me by   
  
Cause you know I'd   
  
Walk a thousand miles   
  
If I could just see you   
  
If I could just hold you tonight...  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
There goes another series, this one was kind of dumb, babish but   
  
I thought it was funny, I will have more stories on the Mini knights but   
  
they are going to be more serious.   
  
Does the last world 'for now' click anything for you. *Hint Hint* another   
  
series coming up? I don't know... just wait and find out!!!  
  
Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon and all the other scouts belong to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi. Jupiter Knight belongs to Lady jupiter   
  
But all the other chracters in this story belong to me~~~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
